Sędzia
by Dubhean
Summary: AU Tom Riddle stara się o urząd Ministra Magii. Harry Potter popiera jego kandydaturę. Tym czasem w Londynie pojawia się długo oczekiwany zbieg, zabójca Albusa Dumbledore'a. W obliczu samotności więźnia, zakażona wilkołactwem Hermiona Granger wspierana przez Remusa postanawia pomóc mu wywalczyć sprawiedliwy proces w Wizengamocie zostając jego obrońcą.
1. Prolog

Wszystkie elementy świata przedstawionego pochodzące z książki należą do J. K. Rowling

* * *

Prolog

Ostatnie bagaże zostały spakowane, drzwi zamknięte. Hermiona stała, w milczeniu wpatrując się w drzwi, które znała od zawsze. Pogładziła okrągłą klamkę, spojrzała w okno na piętrze, gdzie aż do tego dnia mieściła się jej sypialnia. Spędziła tu całe swoje dzieciństwo i kilka dobrych lat po skończeniu Hogwartu. Teraz nie trzymało jej tu już nic, poza sentymentem, poza wspomnieniami dni, które nigdy miały już nie powrócić. Przy jej nogach leżały walizka i dwa spore kufry. Machnęła szybko różdżką zmniejszając bagaże – w emocjach zapomniała zrobić to w domu – po czym schowała wyglądające teraz jak zabawki do podręcznej torby przewieszonej przez ramię. Spojrzała na zegarek. Lada chwila powinien tu być. Z nudów zaczęła przechadzać się wzdłuż ulicy, mimochodem przyglądała się życiu sąsiadów, którzy w jasnych wnętrzach swoich domów zasiadali właśnie do kolacji. Wszędzie znajome twarze. Usłyszała ciche pyknięcie i odwróciła się, by napotkać wyczekiwany widok. Przed furtką jej domu stał ubrany w brązowy płaszcz mężczyzna o kasztanowych włosach, przerzedzonych już nieco nad skroniami, krótkim wąsiku i ciepłych oczach.

─ Remusie, jesteś nareszcie, zaczynałam się już niepokoić – odetchnęła z ulgą młoda czarownica.

─ Miałaś poczekać w domu… Gdzie twoje bagaże? ─ powiedział zamiast dzień dobry i obdarzył dziewczynę uśmiechem.

Poklepała się po torebce.

─ Sprytna wiedźma ─ pochwalił ją Lupin i zaoferował ramię. ─ Pożegnałaś się już?

Hermiona spojrzała na puste, ciemne oczodoły miejsca, które przez tyle lat było dla niej azylem.

─ Bardziej nie mogę – przyznała smutno.

Wilkołak schylił się i pocałował ja w czubek głowy.

─ Czas na podróż ─ powiedział.

Rozległ się trzask i obydwoje zniknęli. Na szare płyty chodnika powoli opadł wydarty z Proroka Codziennego fragment artykułu o krzyczącym wielkimi literami tytule:

**_Zasiadający w Wizengamocie Tom M. Riddle startuje na stanowisko Ministra Magii_**


	2. I Pocałunki i potwory

I Pocałunki i potwory

Dom był stary, stał pod lasem na wzgórzu, u jego stóp rozpościerały się rozległe wrzosowiska. Nie był ani mały ani duży. Kiedyś należał do wiejskiej rezydencji lorda, jednak rodzina dawno już zubożała i ruiny dworu straszyły za drzewami zdziczałego parku. Mur, częściowo pozbawiony już tynku, porastał gęsto bluszcz, który o tej porze roku zabarwiał się na ciemnoczerwony kolor. Niebo na zachodzie płonęło wieczorną łuną, gdy Hermiona i Remus aportowali się na kamienistej ścieżce kilkadziesiąt jardów od domu. W oknach odbijał się blask słońca, kilka na parterze jaśniało blaskiem świec. Lupin przyglądał się z lekkim uśmiechem towarzyszce, która chłonęła widok, wyraźnie zachwycona.

─ Podoba ci się – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał wilkołak.

─ Mhmm ─ uśmiechnęła się do Lupina. ─ Może nie będzie aż tak źle.

─ Na pewno będziesz tu miała sporo przestrzeni – przyznał.

─ I ładne widoki ─ dodała. ─ Myślę, że wystarczy, jak na początek. Potrzebuję czasu, Remusie.

─ Właśnie dlatego tu jesteśmy ─ Lupin pogładził ją po ramieniu. ─ Chodźmy – zarządził. ─ Czas na porządną, szkocką kolację.

─ Która nie będzie zawierać owczych podrobów, mam nadzieję? ─ Hermiona spojrzała na niego błagalnym wzrokiem.

─ Miałem raczej na myśli owsiankę, ale skoro nalegasz…

Czarownica pogroziła Remusowi palcem i ruszyła przodem do drzwi jego rodzinnego domu.

Na parterze było jasno i ciepło. Rozejrzała się po niewielkim hallu i ruszyła do niewielkiego salonu. Po chwilach spędzonych na chłodnym, wietrznym powietrzu przyjemnie było poczuć na skórze żar bijący z kominka. Hermiona wystawiła dłonie w kierunku płomieni i przymknęła z zadowoleniem powieki.

─ Powiedziałbym rozgość się, ale widzę, że świetnie radzisz sobie bez mojego zaproszenia.

Odwróciła się i napotkała rozbawione spojrzenie wilkołaka.

─ Przepraszam, Remusie, nie miałam zamiaru… ─ czuła się głupio.

─ Żartuję, przecież wiesz. Teraz to również twój dom. Przynajmniej dopóki ci się nie znudzi – mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

Hermiona odwzajemniła uśmiech.

─ Nawet nie wiesz, jak jestem ci wdzięczna, Remusie.

─ Nie musisz być, to naprawdę nic takiego.

Odeszła od kominka i popatrzyła mu w oczy.

─ A jednak dla mnie w tym momencie znaczy bardzo wiele.

Uśmiechnął się zakłopotany.

─ Hermiono…

─ Nic nie mów, Remusie – dostrzegła ostatnio, że od pewnego czasu jest między nimi jakieś napięcie. Było przyjemne. Dawno nie czuła się już w ten sposób. Odkąd trzy lata temu rozstała się z Ronem, nie miała czasu na randki. Teraz czasu miała aż nazbyt wiele i może dlatego zaczęły jej chodzić po głowie takie dyrdymały.

─ Nic już nie mów – powtórzyła. ─ Zjedzmy owsiankę, napijmy się Ognistej, a potem opowiesz mi o domu, do którego dzisiaj siłą wtargnęłam.

Kolacja, którą przygotował Remus minęła im w milczeniu. Kuchnia była przestronna, choć przytulna dzięki starym drewnianym meblom i ścianom bielonym wapnem. Chociaż Hermiona nie przepadała za owsianką musiała przyznać, że Lupin osiągnął prawdziwą perfekcję w jej przygotowaniu – w jego wydaniu była nawet zjadliwa. Zerkali na siebie bez słowa znad misek, puszczając do siebie nieco zakłopotane uśmiechy. Ona i on pod jednym dachem, a razem z nimi to niewypowiedziane „coś", które wisiało w powietrzu od pewnego już czasu. Młoda czarownica odnosiła wrażenie, ze wyczuwają to obydwoje, jednak nie miała na razie odwagi by poruszyć temat. Jej życie pokomplikowało się ostatnio do tego stopnia, że musiała tymczasowo zostawić pracę w Hogwarcie, odrzucić ciekawą posadę w Ministerstwie Magii i przenieść się tu, na odludzie, wprost do gawry Remusa Lupina.

─ Może chciałabyś się rozpakować? ─ zaproponował mężczyzna, gdy już odbierał od niej brudne naczynia, by rzucić na zlew zaklęcie myjące.

─ Kompletnie o tym zapomniałam – przyznała.

─ Pokażę ci za chwilę sypialnię, którą dla ciebie przygotowałem. Nie jest największa, ale tylko ta nadawała się do użytku od zaraz. A poza tym ma najładniejszy widok z okna – tłumaczył się wilkołak.

─ W porządku, Remusie, bylebyś mi nie kazał spać w stajni – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

─ Nie mam stajni…

─ Ale właściciele majątku z pewnością mieli.

Pokiwał głową i oparł się o kuchenną szafkę.

─ Zostały nawet jej szczątki. Sama podmurówka, bo w większości zbudowano ją z drewna. Miało być chyba rustykalnie. Była już ruiną gdy się tu przeprowadziliśmy z rodzicami, po tym jak Greyback…

─ Nie musisz tłumaczyć – przerwała Hermiona z uśmiechem.

─ W każdym razie ─ podjął Remus po chwili ─ tam zdecydowanie miałabyś pokój z widokiem, ale mam nadzieje, że ten wystarczy.

─ Jeśli będę wybredna, niedaleko stoi pałac – puściła do niego oko. ─ Zawsze chciałam zostać księżniczką.

─ Poważnie? ─ Lupin spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

─ Oczywiście, że nie. Zanim dostałam list z Hogwartu chciałam zostać Margaret Thatcher.

─ A potem?

─ Albusem Dumbledorem.

─ Dyrektorem Hogwartu?

─ Nie, nie chodziło o konkretną funkcję. Raczej o szacunek, którym cieszyły się obie osoby.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

─ Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zostaniesz – odpowiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

─ Nie sądzę. Teraz, gdy Albus nie jest już dyrektorem, podejrzewam, że nie będę mogła nawet nauczać w Hogwarcie. Czasy się zmieniają, ale niekoniecznie w tę stronę, w którą byśmy chcieli. Wiele jeszcze wody musi upłynąć, żeby zaakceptowano wilkołaka na wysokim stanowisku urzędniczym.

Mężczyzna stał w łazience przed malutkim, poznaczonym ciemnymi plamami starości lustrem, zawieszonym nad poszarzałą, choć pedantyczne wyszorowaną umywalką. Wycierał twarz po goleniu i przyglądał się sobie znad śnieżnobiałego ręcznika. Starannie odwiesił go na wieszak i wyszedł z ciasnego pomieszczenia wprost do niewielkiej sypialni mieszczącej łóżko, stolik ze świeczką i mocno sfatygowaną komodę. Wszystkie sprzęty w pomieszczeniu takie były ─ stare, zużyte, ale obsesyjnie czyste, wyszorowane i równiutko ustawione. Zupełnie, jak ich użytkownik.

Taki czuł się właśnie Severus Tobiasz Snape: stary i nikomu niepotrzebny, chociaż całe swoje życie chodził jak w zegarku. Był wyrzutkiem, wygnańcem, uciekinierem.

A wszystko to przez cholerną prośbę i przysięgę, którą złożył temu staremu durniowi pewnej wietrznej nocy. Wszyscy mieli tego starca niemal za ponowne ucieleśnienie Merlina ─ widzieli w nim dobrotliwego staruszka o szczerym serduszku ulokowanym w najpotężniejszym czarodzieju swoich czasów. To on pokonał przecież Grindelwalda. To on zaprowadził harmonię w świecie czarodziejów po dwóch wielkich mugolskich wojnach. To on zapanował nad Powstaniem Starych Rodów, nie dopuścił do rozlewu krwi, załatwił wszystko w cywilizowany sposób. Nikt nie wiedział, kto stał za wieloma spośród sukcesów Albusa Dumbledore, prawie nikt nie znał też grzeszków wielkiego maga.

Severus znał. Przed laty połączyły ich sekrety i Przysięga Wieczysta, która doprowadziła do śmierci starca i ucieczki Snape'a. Mistrz Eliksirów nie miał jednak niczego za złe dyrektorowi Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Sam na własne życzenie wdepnął w bagno i teraz musiał się z niego wydostać. Pozostawała ponadto obietnica nieżyjącego czarodzieja, która miała zapewnić Severusowi powrót do świata żywych. Czekał więc. Czekał pieprzone dziesięć lat w ukryciu tak, jak przykazał mu Albus. Teraz nadszedł czas, by wyjść z ukrycia i odpowiedzieć za swoje czyny. Poprawił włosy, wygładził na sobie czarną szatę. Miał nadzieję, że dyrektor dotrzymał swojej części umowy. Jeśli nie, Severusa Snape'a w najlepszym wypadku czekało dożywocie w Azkabanie, a w najgorszym – pocałunek dementora. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że nie należał do optymistów.

Weszli po schodach na piętro i znaleźli się w wąskim, mrocznym korytarzu.

─ _Incendio_ ─ mruknął Lupin celując w najbliższą z lamp naftowych. Światło rozbłysło ukazując jasnozieloną tapetę i rząd pięciu identycznych dębowych drzwi.

─ Czy wy macie jakieś uczulenie na elektryczność? ─ zapytała Hermiona.

─ Słucham? ─ Lupin przystanął zdziwiony pytaniem czarownicy.

─ Pytam serio. Zawsze mnie to nurtowało, ale nikt nigdy nie chciał poważnie odpowiedzieć. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, staracie się wtopić w niemagiczny świat, a w domach nadal macie średniowiecze.

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

─ Nikt nie odpowiedział na to pytanie zapewne przez sposób, w jaki je zadajesz ─ wyjaśnił.

─ Co takiego masz na myśli? ─ zmarszczyła brwi.

─ Jakbyś chciała kogoś obrazić.

Hermiona pokręciła głową.

─ Znowu wychodzę na socjopatyczną kujonkę.

─ Ale tylko troszeczkę.

Trąciła go lekko łokciem pod żebro.

─ Dobra, pokazuj wnętrze tego starożytnego zamczyska.

─ Jesteś przezabawna.

─ W to nie wątpię. Przynajmniej trochę ożywię ten pustostan.

─ Zaraz naprawdę poczuję się urażony – zaśmiał się Lupin, prowadząc dziewczynę do jej pokoju.

─ Tutaj ─ oznajmił zatrzymując się przed ostatnimi drzwiami w korytarzu.

─ A twój? ─ zapytała odruchowo.

Lupin wskazał różdżką przeciwległy koniec domu.

─ Uff co za środki bezpieczeństwa – powiedziała cicho; widząc spojrzenie mężczyzny zmieszała się lekko. ─ Nie słuchaj mnie, plotę trzy po trzy.

Wilkołak otworzył drzwi i gestem zaprosił ją do środka.

Zapaliła lampy i spojrzała za siebie na stojącego za progiem Remusa.

─ Jesteś wampirem, czy jak?

─ Hermiono, nie do końca dzisiaj za tobą nadążam…

Westchnęła.

─ Kiedy się denerwuję zwykle dużo mówię, nie zawsze jest to coś mądrego. A tak się składa, że ostatnio mam bardzo nerwowy okres w życiu.

Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

─ Chodziło mi o to, że stoisz na progu, jak wampir, czekając na zaproszenie.

─ To teraz twoja sypialnia.

─ Jesteś zbyt staroświecki – powiedziała i od razu tego pożałowała. Mina Remusa wyrażała popłoch.

─ Na Merlina, nie to miałam na myśli… To znaczy nie to, żebym miała coś przeciwko, ale… ─ miała ochotę wyć. Nigdy w życiu nie czuła się tak głupio.

Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów.

─ Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy, dobrze Remusie?

Skinął głową.

─ Poczekam na ciebie na dole – wydusił z siebie i zniknął.

Właściwie, to uciekł. Hermiona usiadła na łóżku i zachichotała. Jeśli rzeczywiście coś z tego będzie, kto zostanie Piękną, a kto Bestią?

─ Zawsze brakowało mi tego w domu rodziców ─ wyznała Hermiona siedząc przed kominkiem na włóczkowym dywaniku.

Lupin uśmiechnął się popijając ze szklanki bursztynowy trunek. Doskonale udawał, że żenująca rozmowa na górze nie miała miejsca.

─ Ognistej, dywanika mojej matki, czy starego wilkołaka?

Roześmiała się. Droczył się z nią?

─ Miałam na myśli kominek, ale skoro wspomniałeś już o panującej u mnie w domu prohibicji, to muszę ci przyznać rację i w tym punkcie.

─ Prohibicji? ─ Lupin uniósł brwi.

─ Tak. Wspominałam ci kiedyś, że mój dziadek ze strony matki był alkoholikiem.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.

─ Właśnie. Mama miała obsesję na tym punkcie. Z resztą nie bardzo jej się dziwię… ─ upiła łyk Ognistej.

─ Ty jak widzę masz zupełnie odmienne zdanie… ─ Lupin spoglądał na dziewczynę ze swojego fotela.

─ Może to geny dziadka, a może zwykłe upodobanie, ale zdecydowanie lubię czasem wypić kieliszek wina lub…

─ Szklaneczkę Ognistej?

─ Tak, choć muszę przyznać, że troszeczkę mało to hmmm… pedagogiczne…

Remus zaśmiał się cicho.

─ Nie przesadzaj, Hermiono, nauczyciel po godzinach już nie podlega cenzurze. To jak nazwiesz wywlekanie do Zakazanego Lasu przez Filtcha, transmutowanie uczniów we fretki przez Moodiego i słynny cierpki humor Severusa?

Pokiwała głową.

─ Temu ostatniemu w końcu kompletnie odbiło i zabił Dumbledore'a, po czym zniknął.

─ To było dopiero mało pedagogiczne ─ pokiwał głową Lupin. ─ Swoją drogą, ciekawi mnie jak udało mu się zbiec i gdzie się ukrywa.

─ Jeśli żyje – zaznaczyła Hermiona i odstawiła pustą szklankę na stolik obok fotela.

Milczeli przez chwilę.

─ Zejdziesz tu do mnie, czy ja mam pójść do ciebie? ─ zapytała w końcu kobieta. ─ I błagam nie zaczynaj znowu o obolałych kościach starego wilkołaka. Jesteś czarodziejem, na Merlina, Dumbledore żył prawie sto dwadzieścia lat w dobrym zdrowiu.

Lupin stęknął. Hermiona przewróciła oczami.

─ Znowu się zaczyna.

─ Śmiej się, śmiej ─ mruknął wilkołak. ─ Ciebie też to kiedyś czeka.

─ Starość? ─ wyszczerzyła się do mężczyzny.

─ A przed chwilą mówiłaś, że mam się nie użalać nad swoim wiekiem – żachnął się Lupin. ─ Nie, nie chodzi mi o wiek, raczej o moją… przypadłość.

─ Czyli mówisz mi, że dopóki mam jeszcze zdrowe kolana, to ja mam się pofatygować do ciebie? ─ zapytała.

─ Byłoby miło, nie powiem. Wygodnie mi tu, gdzie jestem.

─ Czy to było zaproszenie, żebym usiadła ci na kolanach? ─ zażartowała, zanim zastanowiła się, co dokładnie mówi. Speszyła się widząc zdumioną minę mężczyzny.

─ Na Merlina, Remusie, nie chciałam cię urazić...

─ Nie uraziłaś – usiłował uśmiechnąć się beztrosko. ─ Po prostu… Masz tu zamieszkać. Nie chciałbym, żebyś czuła się w jakikolwiek sposób… zobowiązana?

Hermiona zaśmiała się.

─ Czy ty naprawdę masz mnie za osobę, która mogłaby zaproponować komuś seks w zamian za cokolwiek?

Lupin odchrząknął.

─ A proponujesz? ─ zapytał bezmyślnie.

Czarownica miała ochotę palnąć kogoś w czoło ─ siebie albo jego, nie wiedziała tylko jeszcze kogo bardziej.

─ Na Merlina, jeśli obydwojgu nam to chodzi po głowie… ─ powiedziała z westchnieniem.

Wstała i podeszła do niego, cały czas śledzona wzrokiem mężczyzny, który kurczowo zacisnął palce na oparciach fotela. Powoli usiadła mu na kolanach. Patrzyli na siebie intensywnie. Zapadła duszna cisza, a oni obydwoje wstrzymali na chwilę oddech, słuchając rytmu swoich serc. Lupin wyciągnął rękę i dotknął dłonią policzka dziewczyny. Hermiona pochyliła się czując na twarzy ciepły oddech Remusa. Zamknęła oczy. Wąsy musnęły lekko jej górną wargę...

Wtedy rozległ się ostry dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi.

Spojrzeli na siebie z konsternacją.

─ Kto to może być o tej porze? ─ zapytała podrywając się na równe nogi.

─ Nie mam bladego pojęcia ─ powiedział równie zaskoczony Lupin.

Poszli szybko do hallu i Lupin wyjrzał przez niewielkie okienko.

─ Harry? ─ zapytał zdziwiony, otwierając drzwi.

─ Remusie muszę ci coś powiedzieć! ─ młody Potter był wyraźnie wzburzony.

Lupin wpuścił go do środka. Wtedy wzrok chłopaka spoczął na stojącej w głębi przejścia czarownicy.

─ Hermiono, co ty tu robisz? ─ zapytał zdumiony.

─ Ja, cóż… Harry – rzuciła Lupinowi błagalne spojrzenie. Kompletnie nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

─ Hermiona chwilowo tu mieszka ─ wyjaśnił spokojnie mężczyzna.

Harry patrzył jeszcze chwilę to na jedno, to na drugie czekając na dalsze wyjaśnienia, ale nie doczekawszy się ich, odchrząknął i odezwał się, nadal trochę zbity z tropu:

─ Także, tego…

─ Chciałeś nam powiedzieć coś niezwykle istotnego ─ przypomniała mu Hermiona zirytowana tym nagłym pojawieniem się przyjaciela.

─ Ach, tak. Oczywiście. Nie zgadniecie, kto dziś aportował się przed samym wejściem do Ministerstwa Magii.

─ Nie zapewne, nie, Harry, więc może będziesz łaskaw nas oświecić – burknęła.

─ Severus Snape. Cholerny Severus Snape! Skurwiel nie wyjdzie z Azkabanu żywy. Już ja tego dopilnuję, a wy mi w tym pomożecie, zgadza się? ─ patrzył na nich pełnym determinacji wzrokiem. Lupin i Hermiona spoglądali w szoku to na siebie, to na nocnego gościa. Wyglądało na to, ze wszystko miało się jeszcze bardziej skomplikować.


	3. II Śliskie typy z Ministerstwa

Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale mimo wielokrotnego publikowania dokumentów, wciąż nie widać zmiany, już od paru dni cały czas wyświetlają się w prologu i rozdziale pierwszym wszystkie napisane dotąd rozdziały. To smutne, nie mam pojęcia co się dzieje. Mimo wszystko publikuję trzeci w nadziei, że będzie go widać normalnie

Widzę, że czytacie moje opowiadanie, ale nie mam pojęcia, co o nim myślicie. Miło mi będzie, jeśli napiszecie kilka słów, abym wiedziała, czy podoba Wam się to, co piszę. Pozdrawiam.

* * *

II Śliskie typy z Ministerstwa

Siedzieli do późna przy kuchennym stole, rozmawiając we troje o zaistniałej sytuacji.

─ Stał sobie jakby nigdy nic ─ powiedział Harry popijając łyk herbaty. ─ Zdobyliśmy pozwolenie mugolskich władz na obejrzenie monitoringu.

─ I co zobaczyliście? ─ zapytała Hermiona.

─ Po prostu pojawił się tam i stał około godziny, zanim jeden z pracowników Ministerstwa rozpoznał go wychodząc z pracy. Potem, wiecie, poszło już bardzo szybko. Zgłosił ochronie, że widzi niebezpiecznego zbiega, ochrona powiadomiła biuro aurorów i zawiadomili mnie i kilku chłopaków, żebyśmy stawili się pilnie w budynku. Właśnie jedliśmy z Ginny późny obiad, dzieciaki były u dziadków, mieliśmy plany na wieczór, a tu pojawia się patronus Shacklebolta i mówi, że mam się stawić za pięć minut. No to, co, służba, nie drużba, wstałem, teleportowałem się i dorwaliśmy dziada.

Hermiona westchnęła.

─ Nawet nie masz stuprocentowej pewności, że jest winny.

─ Oczywiście, że mam! Wszyscy powinniśmy ją mieć. Snape jest zdrajcą i mordercą, nikim więcej. Wiedziałaś, że w szkole interesował się czarną magią? Nawet przez jakiś czas przystał do grupki czystokrwistych snobów ze Slytherinu. Matka mi to mówiła. Podobno pochodzi z nizin społecznych i na początku, gdy się poznali, był bardzo miły, ale potem wyszło szydło z worka.

─ Czy ty właśnie sugerujesz, że z powodu biedy jest złym człowiekiem?

─ Co zamierzacie dalej? ─ zapytał dotąd milczący Lupin.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

─ A jak to zwykle wygląda? Sprawa jest na tyle oczywista, że proces w Wizengamocie będzie tylko szybką formalnością. Riddle zbiera ostatnio spore poparcie dla swojego programu, jest dosyć radykalny w poglądach, nie w każdym punkcie się z nim zgadzam – spojrzał przepraszająco na Remusa ─ ale przynajmniej popiera konkretne, sprawne działania. Także, z poparciem jego stronnictwa, Snape powinien do końca tygodnia odbierać zasłużony pocałunek dementora. Taką mam nadzieję.

Hermiona skrzywiła się.

─ No nie wiem, Harry… Możemy być przekonani o jego winie, ale żeby od razu tak… kategorycznie…

─ A jak inaczej? ─ rozzłościł się Potter.

─ Musi mieć uczciwy proces ─ powiedziała Hermiona twardo.

Harry popatrzył na Lupina z niedowierzaniem.

─ Słyszysz Remusie? Uczciwy proces! Czy Dumbledore miał według ciebie uczciwy proces?!

─ Nie wiesz co tam zaszło, Harry, nikt tego nie wie poza Severusem Snapem ─ dziewczyna siliła się na spokój. ─ I proszę cię, nie unoś się. Oboje jesteśmy nie mniej zszokowani od ciebie.

─ Hermiona ma rację, Harry ─ odparł łagodnie wilkołak. ─ To, co zrobił Snape trzeba ocenić możliwie uczciwie. Należy mu się obrońca i uczciwy proces.

Harry parsknął.

─ A kto będzie go bronił? Już słyszałem, jak sędziowie Wizengamotu szykują sobie na niego rączki.

─ Jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, ja to zrobię, Harry ─ oznajmiła Hermiona.

─ Ty? ─ zdziwił się Potter, ale po chwili roześmiał się i pokręcił głową.

─ Zapomniałem już o twojej WSZY.

─ WESZ ─ dziewczyna ściągnęła usta.

─ Mniejsza z tym ─ Potter machnął ręką.

─ Jesteś pewna, Hermiono? ─ zapytał Lupin ostrożnie.

─ Et du Brute? ─ popatrzyła na niego wściekła. ─ Remusie, myślałam, że mnie poprzesz.

─ Nie w tym rzecz, Hermiono, że cie nie popieram ─ tłumaczył powoli mężczyzna. ─ Po prostu zastanawiam się, czy w twojej obecnej sytuacji…

─ W jakiej niby sytuacji jest Hermiona? ─ zapytał Potter momentalnie zaniepokojony.

─ Remusie, później ─ powiedziała zmęczona. ─ To nic takiego Harry, sprawy osobiste…

─ Coś dużo tych spraw osobistych, o których nie mówisz ─ burknął Harry. ─ To, że nie chcesz informować Rona, to jedno, ale mnie… Boisz się, że mu doniosę?

Hermiona westchnęła.

─ Nie nie boję się, że doniesiesz komukolwiek i naprawdę nie chodzi tu o ciebie, a tym bardziej o Ronalda, tylko o mnie. Czemu musisz być zawsze taki skupiony na sobie? ─ zdenerwowała się.

─ Daj jej spokój, Harry – powiedział łagodnie Lupin. ─ To naprawdę nie jest miejsce, ani czas.

─ To powiedzcie, co się właściwie dzieje ─ Harry, nadal niezrażony, odstawał uparcie przy swoim.

─ Jak będę gotowa, powiem, Harry. Teraz naprawdę muszę się z tym wszystkim uporać ─ starała się uśmiechnąć.

─ Czemu Remus wie, a my…

─ Pytasz czemu Wielka Trójca przestała być Wielka Trójcą, Harry? ─ dziewczyna splotła ręce na piersi. ─ Punkt pierwszy: jeśli nie zauważyłeś, nie chodzimy już do Hogwartu. Kiedyś spędzaliśmy ze sobą większość roku. Teraz każde z nas ma własne życie, pracę, rodzinę i co tam jeszcze. Punkt drugi: ja i Ronald nie jesteśmy już razem, a on nie chce mi tego wybaczyć.

─ Czego?

─ No właśnie, ja też nie wiem, Harry, czego. Nie układało nam się, Ron zaczął… Nie ważne. Rozstaliśmy się. Jak miliony innych dorosłych ludzi. Widać była to tylko szkolna miłość, która nie miała prawa udać się w realnym życiu.

─ Moi rodzice... ─ zaczął Potter, ale Hermiona mu przerwała:

─ Nie każdy jest jak twoi rodzice, Harry. Na pewno nie ja, jak widać Ron też nie. Porozmawiaj z nim i zapytaj, czemu już nie spotykamy się na piwie co miesiąc. Zapytaj Ginny, czemu rozmawia ze mną tak chłodno, gdy spotkam ją czasem na Pokątnej. Ja nie mam do nikogo pretensji, to Weasley'owie robią ze mnie jedynego winowajcę.

Była naprawdę wzburzona. Lupin położył jej dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnął krzepiąco.

─ Czy wy… ─ Harry uniósł wymownie brew.

─ Co my, Harry? Wysławiaj się proszę, nie jesteśmy w pieprzonym przedszkolu.

─ Czy… jesteście razem? ─ podrapał się po karku z zakłopotaniem.

─ A czy to ma jakieś znaczenie? ─ warknęła. ─ Jeśli tak, polecisz do Ronalda powiedzieć mu, jaka jestem okropna i zła, że układam sobie życie bez niego, a jeśli nie, odetchniecie obaj z ulgą, bo są jeszcze szanse, że do niego wrócę? Na Merlina, Harry! To, czy i z kim sypiam jest tak samo moją sprawą jak to, na którą godzinę nastawiam budzik i co jem na śniadanie. Fakty są dwa: pierwszy ─ wyprowadziłam się z Londynu i drugi ─ mieszkam w domu Remusa. Resztę powiem, gdy będę gotowa. Dobrze?

─ OK ─ Harry wiercił się na krześle. Hermiona widziała, że był zakłopotany. Nie przejmowała się tym, a nawet przeciwnie ─ miała nadzieję, że nabierze trochę pokory.

─ Jak dzieciaki, Harry? ─ odezwał się Lupin próbując rozrzedzić atmosferę.

─ Rosną jak szalone ─ odpowiedział Potter uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością do wilkołaka. ─ Idziesz do pracy jednego dnia, wracasz następnego, a tu już wszystkie nogawki i rękawy przykrótkie. Ginny mówi, że zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego tak trudno było jej mamie wrócić do pracy. Przy naszej trójce jest mnóstwo pracy, a co dopiero przy takiej zgrai Weasley'ów.

Remus zaśmiał się cicho.

─ James jest pewnie przeszczęśliwy.

─ Tata wprost za nimi szaleje. Mama zresztą też. Mają wpaść z Hanną w odwiedziny w ten weekend. Może byście wpadli? Byłby czas powspominać stare czasy…

Remus i Hermiona popatrzyli na siebie.

─ Jeszcze zobaczymy, Harry ─ odpowiedział wreszcie czarodziej. ─ Mamy trochę pracy, a skoro Snape pojawił się tak niespodziewanie… cóż, to może wiele zmienić… Poza tym, jak sądzę, Hermiona mówiła poważnie.

─ Jak najbardziej ─ przyznała. ─ Jeśli nikt nie zgłosi się do jutra, skontaktuj się ze mną Harry. Postaram się mu pomóc. Nie mam co prawda zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w tej kwestii, ale znam prawo czarodziejskiego świata jak mało kto. Mam pamięć do ustaw, więc przynajmniej będę wiedziała, o czym mówią. Nikt nie powinien być w takim momencie sam.

─ Nawet on?

─ Nawet on.

Hermiona nagle syknęła i złapała się za brzuch.

─ Skończcie beze mnie ─ powiedziała, siląc się na spokój.

─ Hermiono, wszystko w porządku? ─ Potter wyglądał na wystraszonego.

─ Nie całkiem, Harry ─ przyznała. ─ Ale wszystko będzie dobrze. Wyjaśnię ci to jak najszybciej, dobrze? Może – stęknęła, wstając, ─ może na tym obiedzie…

─ Jak sobie życzysz, Hermiono…

Lupin już był przy niej i podał dziewczynie ramię. Zgięta wpół wyszła z kuchni.

Po męczącej wspinaczce dotarli do sypialni.

─ Jak długo to potrwa? ─ zapytała, podczas gdy Remus ściągał jej buty i pomagał położyć nogi na łóżku.

─ Chciałbym móc ci powiedzieć, że niedługo, albo, że wiem ile, ale niestety, to bardzo indywidualna sprawa ─ odpowiedział smutno. Pogładził ją po głowie.

─ Indywidualna dla ofiary czy wilkołaka?

─ Dla obu zacisnęła szczęki i powieki. Po policzkach pociekły jej łzy.

─ Aż tak cię boli, na Merlina, Hermiono, może powinniśmy odwiedzić Świętego Munga… Mam jeszcze trochę Eliksiru Przeciwbólowego, ale naprawdę niewiele...

─ To nie ból – mruknęła. ─ Przynajmniej nie fizyczny… Po prostu czuje się taka bezsilna ─ zaszlochała.

Przysiadł obok niej i wziął ją delikatnie w ramiona.

─ Nie wzięłaś na siebie za dużo? ─ wyszeptał w jej włosy.

─ Nie, Remusie, muszę coś robić, bo zwariuję. Można powiedzieć, że Snape spadł mi z nieba.

Lupin zaśmiał się delikatnie. Podniosła głowę i popatrzyła mu w oczy. Otarł łzy z jej twarzy.

─ Pójdę wyprosić Harry'ego – powiedział Lupin.

─ Nie musisz, naprawdę, dam sobie radę. Nie jestem aż taką rozlazłą kluchą ─ wytarł nos rękawem swetra.

Lupin uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Hermiona wycierająca smarki w cokolwiek innego, niż mugolskie jednorazowe chusteczki?

─ Jesteś – powiedział. ─ Spławię go i zaraz jestem z powrotem.

Pokiwała głową, nie miała siły dłużej protestować. Nawet ona nie zawsze miała siłę być dzielna.

Po kilku minutach Remus wrócił. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, ale Hermiona popchnęła go lekko, by się położył. Nie chcąc się siłować z dziewczyną posłusznie oparł głowę na poduszkach wąskiego łóżka. Czuł ciężar jej głowy na piersi i coraz bardziej miarowy oddech. Wdychał zapach szamponu, którym myła włosy. Zastanawiał się, co w nim widziała ta mądra dziewczyna o nieugaszonych ambicjach i wielkim sercu. Im dłużej myślał, tym bardziej nie znał odpowiedzi.

Tom Malvoro Riddle siedział przy mahoniowym biurku swojego gabinetu w Ministerstwie Magii. Departament Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów mieścił się na drugim piętrze. Jego biuro, największe i najważniejsze, znajdowało się na końcu, oddzielone od zgiełku. Wewnątrz, zarówno na blacie drewnianego mebla, jak i wszędzie wokół panowały nieskazitelny porządek, droga elegancja i przepych.

Pióro było proste, ale wykonane z białego złota, wyrzeźbione we wzór węża, z pojedynczym szafirem w oku gada. Krzesło, na którym siedział szef najważniejszego departamentu Ministerstwa, wykonano z identycznego materiału, co biurko, ponoć oba sprzęty wyciosano z tego samego pnia. Tak przynajmniej stało w złożonym przez Riddle'a zamówieniu. Za nim znajdowały się regały pełne ksiąg, pergaminów i notesów oraz magicznych artefaktów. Pod nogami nie było żadnego dywanu, czarna kamienna posadzka przyprawiała o klaustrofobię, którą jedynie pogłębiały ściany wykonane z ciemnej boazerii. Naprzeciwko biurka szefa nie stały krzesła, ani fotele. Ten, kto przychodził składać raport, lub otrzymywać pouczenie miał czuć się przytłoczony.

Tom Riddle siedział rozparty i bębnił chudymi palcami bladych dłoni o brzeg blatu. Był zniecierpliwiony. Nic ciekawego nie działo się w tej dziurze przez całe lata, odkąd bunt Malfoy'a został tak sprytnie stłumiony przez Albusa Dumbledore'a. Starzec próbował nawet wyciągać swoje chciwe, kościste łapska w jego stronę, słusznie przeczuwając, kto stał za całym przedsięwzięciem. Jednak jego marionetki grzecznie przemilczały ten drobiazg. Pozbawiony dowodów dyrektor musiał odpuścić. Był inteligentny i sprytny, Tom musiał mu to przyznać. Jednak nie tak sprytny, by pokonać Lorda Voldemorta. Lubił tak o sobie myśleć. Pod takim też pseudonimem znali go ludzie z Organizacji. Godzinami ćwiczył te inicjały: LV. Napawały go dumą i uczuciem wzniosłej słuszności.

A teraz nagle, bum. Severus Snape wraca i oddaje się w ręce Ministerstwa Magii. W _jego_ ręce. Tom miał zawsze dla tego człowieka sporą dozę szacunku, co rzadko mu się zdarzało. Miał podobne dzieciństwo, był piekielnie uzdolniony, ale nikt nigdy nie doceniał jego predyspozycji. Zawsze widział w nim młodszą wersję siebie. Był to jednak człowiek niesamowicie zamknięty w sobie, nawet dla niego stanowił pewna zagadkę. Nigdy nie rozgryzł do końca jego motywów, ambicji ani poglądów. Nie wiedział, czy może mu zaufać. Cała jego postać była zagadkowa, domniemane zabójstwo Dumbledore'a, w które szczerze mówiąc nigdy nie był w stanie uwierzyć. Nawet szkoda mu było starca, miał do niego pewien sentyment…

Teraz Snape niespodziewanie wrócił i chciał procesu. Tom Riddle wiedział, że będzie musiał użyć wszystkich swoich kontaktów i zdolności aktorskich, by mężczyzna nie trafił do Azkabanu, a jednocześnie by nie skompromitować się w oczach wyborców. Nie , nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że to on pomógł wyciągnąć Snape'a z aresztu.

Rozległo się delikatne pukanie do drzwi przerywając myśli mężczyzny.

─ Wejść – powiedział krótko, przywołując szybko na twarz maskę chłodnej obojętności.

Do gabinetu wpadł jeden z tych głupców z centrali. Łysawy, grubawy, nijaki.

─ O co chodzi?

─ Pamięta pan, ekscelencjo, jak mówiłem, że nikt nie chce bronić mordercy Albusa Dumbledore'a?

─ Pamiętam ─ odparł zmęczonym głosem. ─ Nie wiem, czemu miałoby nas to martwić. Szybszy, sprawniejszy proces, surowszy wymiar kary…

─ Właśnie… właśnie ktoś się zgłosił ─ mężczyzna podrapał się po łysinie.

─ Co powiedziałeś? ─ słyszał, ale niesamowicie zainteresowała go ta informacja. ─ Nazwisko!

─ White, ekscelencjo, Thomas White… Ale ja niczym nie zawiniłem… ─ urzędnik pobladł i położył dłoń na sercu, jak do składania przysięgi.

─ Nie twoje, durniu – warknął Tom.

─ Achhh – zachwiał się. ─ Granger… Hermiona Granger.

─ Wyjść – polecił Riddle.

Kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za mężczyzną, Tom Marvolo Riddle oparł brodę na splecionych dłoniach wystających z czarnej eleganckiej szaty z grubego chińskiego jedwabiu.

─ Hermiona Granger… ─ smakował jej imię. Brzmiało obco, mugolsko.

Więc bronić cię będzie jakaś szlama… To nie powinno stanowić większej przeszkody, szlamy nie bywały raczej zbyt rozgarnięte. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił jednak przyjrzeć się tej Granger bliżej i od dziś mieć ją na oku. Przynajmniej do końca procesu.

Wstał i podszedł do kominka z bazaltu i czarnego granitu. Musiał skontaktować się z administracja oraz Lucjuszem Malfoy'em. Trzeba było przygotować się na każdą ewentualność.


	4. III Przysięga

III Przysięga

Hermiona nie była pewna, czy obudziło ją słońce wpadające przez okno sypialni, czy głośne chrapanie Remusa Lupina. Nie miała tego jednak za złe żadnemu z nich. Dawno nie czuła się tak wyspana. Przyjemnie było spać obok kogoś. Nawet rzężącego jak stary samochód jej wuja…

Leżała jeszcze kilka minut, ale przepełniony pęcherz i ścierpnięty prawy bok dawały o sobie znać na tyle dotkliwie, że z żalem zdjęła ze swojej talii ramię wilkołaka i jak najciszej ewakuowała się do łazienki.

Gdy z niej wyszła i wróciła do sypialni, nie zastała już w niej mężczyzny. Nad zaścielonym łóżkiem unosił się za to mglisty napis „ŚNIADANIE" wypisany w powietrzu niedbałym pismem Lupina. Uśmiechnęła się. Cały Remus. Kota by zagłaskał. Hermiona była jednak tak niedopieszczona, że troska czarodzieja absolutnie jej nie przeszkadzała. Tonks naprawdę musiała mieć nierówno pod sufitem…

Przebrała się w świeże ubrania ─ wzięła pierwsze z brzegu, wszystkie jej domowe _outfity_ wyglądały bardzo podobnie. Proste spodnie, dosyć luźna koszulka i bluza lub sweter. Przyzwyczajenia mugolaczki. Choć Remus też nie biegał po domu w swoich czarodziejskich szatach. Kwestia matki, czy upodobań?

Rozczesała skołtunione włosy i, starając się nie zgubić żadnego z niesfornych pasemek, związała je frotką. Spojrzała do szuflady, gdzie zalotnie spoglądały na nią jej ulubione ciepłe skarpety, sięgające niemal tak wysoko, jak getry. Przygryzła wargę.

─ Chrzanić to ─ wymamrotała i naciągnęła je na stopy. I połowę nóg.

─ Dzień dobry Remusie ─ uśmiechnęła się wchodząc do kuchni.

─ Kawy?

─ Tak, poproszę ─ stanęła przy blacie i rozejrzała się dookoła. ─ Mógłbyś mnie oprowadzić?

─ Słucham? ─ Lupin nie do końca ją zrozumiał.

─ Po kuchni. Chętnie pomogę. A na razie nie wiem nawet, gdzie trzymasz kubki, który jest twój, a który dla gości.

─ Powoli ─ zaśmiał się. ─ Skoro już zacząłem, pozwól mi przygotować śniadanie.

─ Nie chcę cię wyzyskiwać ─ puściła do niego oko.

─ Nie wyzyskujesz ─ odparł Lupin spokojnie nalewając kawy do dwóch identycznych granatowych kubków.

Postawił je na stole.

─ Który ci się podoba? ─ zapytał z uśmiechem.

─ Żartowniś.

─ Nie, poważnie ─ nalegał.

Zmarszczyła brwi. To było podejrzane. Gdyby zamiast Remusa te dwa kubki trzymał któryś z bliźniaków Weasley byłaby mocno zaniepokojona…

─ No dobrze, powiedzmy, że ten ─ wskazała naczynie po swojej prawej stronie. Lupin skinął głową i stuknął najpierw w lewy, potem w prawy kubek.

─ Zadowolona? ─ zapytał, gdy pojawiły się na nich inicjały R i H.

Hermiona sięgnęła po swój kubek.

─ Bardzo ─ szepnęła czując, że wilgotnieją jej oczy. To był naprawdę miły gest. Nie miała tu nic swojego, no poza kilkoma zmianami odzieży i podręczną biblioteczką, ale to było tak niespodziewane…

─ Masz jakieś wady? ─ zapytała zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

─ Jak każdy ─ Lupin wzruszył ramionami. ─ Jestem raczej mało towarzyski. Niezbyt majętny…

─ Stary i zgorzkniały ─ dokończyła za niego Hermiona śmiejąc się znad parującej z kubka kawy. ─ Jeszcze raz ci dziękuję Remusie. Za wszystko. I… ─ odwróciła wzrok, zakłopotana ─ … i przepraszam, jeśli wczoraj byłam zbyt nachalna.

─ Nie przejmuj się ─ wilkołak uśmiechnął się troszkę nerwowo.

─ Rozumiem, jesteś przyzwyczajony ─ mrugnęła do niego. ─ Co chwilę jakieś dziewczyny pakują ci się w twoim salonie na kolana.

Remus otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem.

─ Żywisz się tylko kawą i owsianką? ─ zapytała Hermiona, gdy Lupin przylewitował na stół miski z owsianką?

─ Miski też ci podpisać? ─ odciął się wreszcie mężczyzna.

Zaśmiała się.

─ Tak głównie tym ─ przyznał.

Dziewczyna wstała, podeszła do niego i cmoknęła go w policzek.

─ Mój drogi wilkołaku, pozwól, że obiad przygotuję ja ─ powiedziała chichocząc.

Remus Lupin najwyraźniej nie potrafił gotować.

Godzinę później, gdy skończyli już zapowiedziane zwiedzanie kuchni, spiżarni i piwniczki, w szybę okna Remusaowego salonu zastukała dziobkiem jednolicie szara sowa.

─ To z Ministarstwa ─ Hermiona poderwała się z fotela, w którym odpoczywała, przeglądając jedną z książek należących do bogatej biblioteczki Lupina.

Mężczyzna uniósł brew.

─ Skąd wiesz?

─ Szara, niewielka, wygląda jak zwierzęca forma biurokracji ─ mruknęła mocując się ze starymi zamknięciami okna. ─ Remusie, czy byłbyś tak dobry…

─ Hermiono, ile czasu spędziłaś sama w domu rodziców, że zapomniałaś o różdżce? ─ zapytał poruszony.

Hermiona westchnęła.

─ Zbyt długo ─ przyznała sięgając do tylnej kieszeni spodni.

─ Nie zrozum mnie źle, to nic złego, po prostu martwię się o ciebie.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Nic innego nie przyszło mi do głowy, Remusie ─ wymamrotała skupiona już całkowicie na wyplątywaniu korespondencji ze skórzanego pojemniczka przyczepionego do nóżki sowy.

─ Ha, a nie mówiłam?! ─ wykrzyknęła prezentując Remusowi swoje śnieżnobiałe, równiutkie zęby i wielką, czerwoną pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii.

Lupin zaklaskał.

Kobieta opadła na fotel i pospiesznie przebiegła wzrokiem treść urzędowego pisma.

─ Mam się stawić jutro na zaprzysiężenie… ─ relacjonowała. ─ Przesłuchanie Snape'a przesunięte na przyszły tydzień… żebym mogła się zapoznać… ─ podniosła wzrok znad pergaminu. ─ Z tego, co rozumiem, mogę się z nim spotkać bezpośrednio po złożeniu przysięgi.

─ Zapewne ─ zgodził się Remus. ─ Musisz coś odpisać?

─ Nie, o niczym takim nie wspominali.

Remus machnął różdżką i otworzył ponownie okno, by ptak mógł wylecieć.

─ W takim razie jutro ─ stwierdził, zerkając na nią z troską.

─ Jutro ─ Hermiona wypuściła powietrze. Uśmiechała się. Wyglądała na przejętą, podekscytowaną, nie na przestraszoną. Lupin odwzajemnił jej uśmiech. Z jednej strony cieszył się razem z nią. Wiedział, że dziewczyna kocha wyzwania i nie potrafi przepuścić najmniejszej niesprawiedliwości. Z drugiej, wiedząc, w jakim jest stanie, martwił się o nią. Podejrzewał, że jeśli Wizengamot dowie się, że została ukąszona i jest w trakcie przemiany, zostanie zdyskredytowana. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona Granger może się wtedy zupełnie załamać. Niby to nie była jego sprawa, ale widział, jak z trudem przełyka gorzką pigułkę urlopu od nauczania i jak z ciężkim sercem odrzuca pracę w Departamencie Tajemnic, o którą starała się przez całe dziewięć lat od ukończenia Hogwartu. Zawsze powtarzała, że Hogwart jest dla niej opcją tymczasową. Dostawała mnóstwo ofert z Ministerstwa, jednak żadna nie zadowalała jej na tyle, by zostawić nauczanie Numerologii. To było jej hobby. Historia Magii i Numerologia. Skoro historii bezterminowo nauczał Binns, zdecydowała się na tę drugą opcję. Dopiero teraz, w najtrudniejszym momencie jej życia, przyszedł list na, który czekała tyle czasu. Zaproponowano jej najniższą rangą posadę na dziewiątym piętrze. Po tylu latach wysyłania listów polecających przez najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejów Anglii...

Wiedział, że obrona Severusa Snape'a może ją słono kosztować. Nie mógł jej jednak tego powiedzieć.

─ Trzymam za ciebie wszystkie kciuki ─ rzekł tylko, starając się, by jego uśmiech wyglądał jak najbardziej szczerze.

─ Pójdę się przygotować ─ powiedziała dziewczyna cała w emocjach. Ruszyła w stronę hallu. ─ Ale o obiedzie nie zapomnę ─ zapewniła.

Na dworze było już ciemno, a Lupin dawno pozapalał w domu świece, ale Hermiona Granger nadal nie dawała znaku życia. Chociaż wiedział, że nie lubi, gdy się jej przeszkadza w pracy i nie chciał wyjść na przewrażliwionego, postanowił jednak zajrzeć do niej. Było wpół do szóstej po południu, zbliżała się pora kolacji, a ona nadal nie opuściła swojego pokoju.

Zapukał delikatnie do drzwi.

─ Hermiono? ─ wyszeptał.

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

─ Hermiono? ─ zapytał głośniej, ponownie pukając.

Cisza.

Nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi. Hermiona leżała na podłodze, z głową w książkach. Spała, wydając cichy dźwięk ustami brzmiący trochę jak „puff".

Stłumił śmiech rękawem.

Sięgnął po różdżkę, chcąc przelewitować czarownicę na łóżko. Jednak zmienił zdanie. Podszedł do niej i delikatnie podniósł ją z parkietu. Mruknęła coś niezrozumiałego przez sen.

─ Na Merlina, nie jesteś wcale lekka ─ stęknął.

Położył ją na łóżku i przykrył kocem. Przewróciła się na bok i zwinęła w pozycję embrionalną.

─ Dobranoc kucharzu ─ wyszeptał, głaskając ją po włosach.

─ Ugotuję coś jutro, obiecuję ─ wymamrotała półprzytomna.

─ Śpij, Hermiono.

─ Mhmmm…

Na palcach wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi jej pokoju.

Kiedy rano Remus wstał i zszedł do kuchni, by jak co rano zjeść miskę owsianki i popić ją kawą, jego nozdrza uderzył smakowity zapach. Na blacie stołu czekała na niego miła niespodzianka. Na talerzu, wciąż jeszcze gorące, leżały trzy francuskie tosty i bekon oraz gotowana fasola. Roześmiał się czytając kartkę:

_Mówiłam, że dzisiaj coś ugotuję?_

Wziął łyk pysznego kakao. Zdecydowanie, Hermiona Granger potrafiła uszczęśliwić podniebienie prostego wilkołaka.

Hermiona aportowała się przed Ministerstwem. Zatrzymała się na chwilę, rozglądając wokół. Zastanawiała się, gdzie konkretnie stał Snape. Co myślał, czekając spokojnie na aresztowanie. Strugi deszczu lały się dzisiaj z nieba i dziewczyna przemokła do suchej nitki, zanim udało jej się dostać do czerwonej budki i wstukać odpowiedni numer na klawiaturze.

Winda ruszyła szybko w dół, zapomniała już, jak szybko podróżowało się po Ministerstwie Magii. Zerknęła na pergamin. Miał ją zaprzysiąc sam szef Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa, niesympatyczny typ, o podłych, szowinistycznych hasłach wyborczych. Zżymała się wewnątrz na sama myśl o tym, że będzie musiała z nim rozmawiać. Postanowiła jednak, że nie pozwoli mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Zataiła ten jeden fakt przed Remusem, wiedziała, że mężczyzna będzie się denerwował wiedząc, z nim przyjdzie jej się spotkać. Umówiono ją na godzinę ósmą, przybyła pół godziny wcześniej, żeby żaden przypadek nie spowodował jej spóźnienia. Zjechawszy na drugi poziom ruszyła korytarzami aż na sam koniec departamentu i usiadła na ławce dla petentów. Przymknęła oczy i liczyła sekundy starając się uspokoić gonitwę myśli. Aż podskoczyła, gdy nagle tuz koło jej ucha rozległ się trochę histeryczny, piskliwy głos.

─ A panienka tu po co?

Otworzyła oczy. Przed nią stała niewysoka, korpulentna kobieta z trwałą. Nosiła różowy sweterek, a jej pulchną twarz oblekał sztuczny uśmiech. Nie sposób było dokładnie określić jej wieku, ale Hermiona celowała w sześćdziesiątkę.

─ Hermiona Granger ─ przedstawiła się, wstając i wyciągając dłoń na przywitanie. ─ Jestem umówiona.

Jej rozmówczyni stała, w milczeniu i z tym samym szerokim uśmiechem patrząc na dłoń dziewczyny, ale jej nie uścisnęła.

─ Dolores Umbridge ─ powiedziała po chwili stukając różowym paznokciem w tabliczkę przypiętą do koronkowego paskudztwa pod swetrem.

─ Pani jest?

─ Sekretarzem ─ odpowiedziała z nieukrywaną dumą.

Hermiona, która zdała sobie sprawę, że nadal stoi z wyciągniętą przed siebie ręką, opuściła ją i pokiwała głową, kryjąc niesmak za uprzejmym uśmiechem.

─ Jestem umówiona na godzinę ósmą ─ powtórzyła.

─ Obrońca ─ zaszczebiotała z tym samym psychopatycznym grymasem na twarzy.

─ Dokładnie…

─ Przygotuję dokumenty!

Oddaliła się. Hermiona otrząsnęła się, po plecach przeszły jej dreszcze. Co za…

─ ...okropna baba, nieprawdaż? ─ Zdała sobie sprawę, że od kilku chwil wpatruje się w nią para ciemnobrązowych oczu.

─ Słucham? ─ zapytała kobieta kompletnie zbita z tropu. Szef Departamentu stał w drzwiach swojego gabinetu i uśmiechał się łagodnie, jakby rozbawiony całą tą sytuacją. Wyglądał może na czterdzieści, czterdzieści pięć lat, włosy miał bujne, lekko szpakowate, twarz niemal gładką, przystojną, czarującą. Z obliczeń Hermiony wynikało jednak, że jest znacznie, znacznie starszy…

─ Wyglądała pani zupełnie tak, jakby właśnie to przeszło przez pani myśl ─ uśmiechał się dalej i gestem zaprosił ją do wnętrza. Usiadła na wygodnym fotelu naprzeciwko biurka Riddlea. Srebrna tabliczka z misternym grawerem prezentowała nazwisko i oba imiona mężczyzny wraz z jego stanowiskiem. Rozejrzała się. Było tu całkiem przytulnie… Kominek, drewniana dębowa podłoga, beżowy dywan… Rozluźniła się. Czyżby tak bardzo się co do niego myliła.

─ Więc chce pani zostać obrońcą Severus Snape'a panno Granger, mogę się tak do pani zwracać? ─ zapytał obchodząc biurko i zajmując należne mu miejsce.

─ Tak, oczywiście ─ uśmiechnęła się lekko zażenowana. ─ Po to tu przyszłam… żeby złożyć wymagana przysięgę.

Pokiwał głową.

─ Muszę się pani o to spytać, czy robi to pani z własnej woli? ─ złożył podbródek na splecionych palcach szczupłych dłoni.

─ Ja… ─ trudno jej było wykrztusić z siebie sensowne zdanie. ─ Tak, sama wyszłam z taką inicjatywą słysząc, że profesor Snape nie ma obrońcy.

─ Była uczennica? ─ ten delikatny uśmieszek, który błąkał się na jego wagach…

─ Tak. Nigdy nie był najmilszym człowiekiem, jakiego poznałam ─ przyznała.

─ Więc jakie są wobec tego pani pobudki?

─ Uważam, że nikt nie powinien być w takiej sytuacji sam ─ wyznała szczerze. Czuła, że może zaufać temu czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie…

─ Rozumiem ─ milczał chwilę lustrując jej twarz wzrokiem. ─ czy zdaje sobie pani sprawę, że nie ma żadnych kwalifikacji, a sprawa Severusa Snape'a… pani profesora, będzie jedna z najtrudniejszych w tym stuleciu?

─ Ja… dam sobie radę ─ Powiedziała z całą mocą i pewnością, na jakie było ją stać w obliczu tego człowieka. Podchwyciła wzrok jego ciemnych oczu. Wzdrygnęła się.

─ Dobrze, więc, skoro jest pani zdecydowana… Hermiono Jane Granger…

Wyciągnął długą, czarną różdżkę, która wyglądała jak prawdziwe arcydzieło różdżkarstwa i, Hermiona była tego pewna, nie mogła pochodzić od Ollivandera.

─ Proszę powtarzać za mną: Ja, Hermiona Jane Granger uroczyście przysięgam...

Kiedy Hermiona kilkanaście minut później weszła do domu Remusa Lupina, była cała rozdygotana i roztrzęsiona, ale już trzeźwa.

Wilkołak podszedł do niej szybkim krokiem, a dziewczyna przytuliła się do niego z całej siły.

─ Co się stało Hermiono, że wróciłaś tak szybko? Byłaś u Snape'a?

Pokręciła w milczeniu głową.

Dopiero po chwili, gdy siedziała już w fotelu, a Lupin przyniósł jej gorącej melisy zaczęła mówić:

─ Chyba mnie czymś odurzył ─ wyznała.

─ Kto? ─ Remus patrzył na nią zszokowany.

─ Riddle. Pieprzony Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

─ To poważne oskarżenie.

─ A jednak adekwatne ─ odparła. ─ Przez całą rozmowę z nim czułam się jak urzeczona. Ogłupiała.

─ Jaki mógł mieć w tym cel?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Nie mam pojęcia. Ale się dowiem.

─ Hermiono, nie wiem, czy to jest dobry pomysł, może powinnaś się wycofać…

─ Złożyłam przysięgę ─ powiedziała twardo. ─ A co ważniejsze nie mogę zawieść tego człowieka.

Remus westchnął.

─ Hermiono…

─ Nie chcę tego słuchać! ─ podniosła głos i wstała. ─ Zachowaj swoje morały dla siebie Remusie.

─ Poczekaj, Hermiono ─ ruszył za nią.

Odwróciła się wściekła.

─ Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że jestem dumny mając za przyjaciółkę tak odważną kobietę, jak ty. Jeśli chcesz wydać wojnę temu bydlakowi, który już niedługo zostanie naszym nowym Ministrem Magii, to jestem z tobą.

Hermiona rozpromieniła się, wspięła na palce i delikatnie pocałowała czarodzieja w usta. Potem odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.


	5. IV Więzień

Oto kolejny rozdział. Uważam, że Remione jest w Polsce bardzo nie doceniane. A wy co myślicie? Chętnie przeczytam wasze opinie. Pozdrawiam i dziękuję za uwagę.

* * *

**IV Więzień**

Cela Azkabanu była ciemna, jak jego dusza, lodowata, jak jego serce i ciasna z każdej strony, niczym całe jego dotychczasowe życie. Czuł, że w gruncie rzeczy tutaj pasuje. Atmosfera była niewesoła, to mu odpowiadało. Dementorzy snuli się po korytarzach i za oknami lochów. Omiatały swoimi bezokimi twarzami blade twarze osadzonych wysysając szczęście, do ostatka. Snape uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Przy nim zdechną z głodu. I bez ich obecności prześladowały go koszmary, czy to we śnie, czy na jawie. Siedział na swojej pryczy i patrzył w szarą, kamienną ścianę porytą w bezsensowne maziaje. Tym, którzy przebywali zbyt długo w Azkabanie czasem zupełnie odbierało rozum.

Jedynym, co mu przeszkadzało były dźwięki i zapachy. Wszechobecny smród uryny i niemytych ciał, ciągłe zawodzenia, krzyki i chichoty współwięźniów. Od tego on mógłby oszaleć. Jednak trzymał się twardo, jak zawsze. Ostatnie pięć dni spędził na rozmyślaniach, śnie i spożywaniu pomyj, które dostarczano trzy razy dziennie pod drzwi każdej celi. Osadzeni przebywali w ciągłym odosobnieniu, bez kontaktu ze sobą nawzajem. Dla osoby tak przywykłej do samotności, jak Severus Snape nie stanowiło to jednak żadnego problemu.

Przez przeważająca część czasu zastanawiał się nad procesem. Poinformowano go, że ktoś zgłosił się aby go bronić. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej go to bawiło, czy złościło. Kim mógł być ten dureń? Przygotował sobie w głowie krótką listę osób.

Pierwszy był Lucjusz Malfoy. Poniekąd przyjaźnili się ze sobą przez kilka lat. Poniekąd, bo Mistrz Eliksirów podskórnie wątpił w szczerość intencji rówieśnika. W szkole nie lubili się, nawet gdy przystał do ich lubującego się w Czarnej Magii grona, blondyn traktował go podobnie, jak James Potter. Brzydził się jego pochodzeniem. Uważał raczej, że Malfoy miał interes w trzymaniu go blisko siebie i podejrzewał, jak ów interes miał na imię.

Kolejny na liście znalazł się Karkarow. Tak, ich łączyła prawdziwa sympatia. Jednak było to dawno temu, nie widzieli się od przeszło piętnastu lat. Wprawdzie on jako jedyny wiedział, gdzie ukrywał się Snape i czasem przysyłał krótki list, na żaden jednak nigdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

Ostatni, a zarazem najmniej prawdopodobny wydawał mu się Remus Lupin. Potrafili się dogadać. Gdy była taka potrzeba. To wyróżniało Remusa spośród Huncwotów i wszystkich Gryfonów ogółem. Nigdy nie zadzierał głowy. Prawdopodobnie wilkołactwo nauczyło go pokory. Powinien był trafić raczej do Ravenclawu.

Nikt inny nie przychodził mu do głowy. Nie miał rodziny, grona oddanych towarzyszy. Nikogo. Ten, który przez lata był dla niego kimś w rodzaju ojca i mentora za razem, nie żył rażony jego własnym zaklęciem uśmiercającym.

Stał po uszy w gównie, które sam na siebie sprowadził.

Hermiona wstała jeszcze przed świtem i po szybkim, samotnym śniadaniu wyruszyła do Azkabanu. Niebo było zachmurzone, podejrzewała, że nie ominie jej paskudna jesienna mżawka. Znowu jednak w zamieszaniu zapomniała parasola. Ostatnio zrobiła się strasznie roztargniona.

Aportowała się przed Ministerstwem Magii. Stamtąd prowadziła jedyna droga komunikacyjna z więzieniem. Po dotarciu do Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów skierowała się do wskazanego jej przez informację biura.

Za niewielkim biurkiem siedział szczupły, starszy mężczyzna w prostokątnych okularach i fioletowej szacie noszącej ślady długiego użytkowania.

─ Azkaban? ─ uniósł wysoko brwi, patrząc na nią znad listu, który położyła przed nim Hermiona.

─ Jest Panienka całkowicie pewna?

_Na Merlina, nie, nie jestem pewna. Okropnie nie chcę iść do tego gniazda dementorów, ale co mogę poradzić na to, że nikt jeszcze nie zrobił porządku z tym syfem?_

─ Tak, na pewno ─ odpowiedziała zmęczonym głosem.

Mężczyzna zastukał palcami w blat.

─ No dobrze, skoro tak pani mówi, panno Granger…

Wstał niechętnie od stołu i podszedł szafy, by wyszukać odpowiedni druk. Wypełnił go szybko.

─ Proszę się z tym udać do Generalnego Biura Rejestrowanych Świstoklików. Tam niech panienka podejdzie do Dorothy Abbot i da jej ten świstek ─ zamachał jej przed nosem kawałkiem pergaminu.

─ Yhmm ─ mruknęła Hermiona. ─ I mam rozumieć, że stamtąd już prosto na wyspę.

─ Ależ się panience śpieszy! ─ urzędnik pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

_Jasne, że mi się śpieszy_ ─ pomyślała. ─ _Muszę jeszcze zdążyć napić się po powrocie, bo na trzeźwo spać po tym nie pójdę._

Gdy wreszcie wylądowała przed ogromnymi, metalowymi wrotami Azkabanu, natychmiast poczuła, jakby na jej ramionach usiadł ogromny Hipogryf.

W pewnym oddaleniu widziała poruszające się mroczne sylwetki dementorów. Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, jednak zdeterminowana, zastukała kołatką. Otworzyło się maleńkie okienko, ktoś ostrym głosem poprosił o pismo. Podała mu list z Ministerstwa i pergamin podbity przez panią Abbot. Okienko zasunięto. Stała chwilę w upiornej przestrzeni wypełnionej wyciem wiatru i przytłumionymi wrzaskami obłąkanych więźniów.

_W jakim stanie był teraz Snape? _

Pierwszy raz zadała sobie to pytanie.

_Czy już oszalał? Nie. On na pewno trzymał się dobrze. Zawsze uważała go za twardego i niezłomnego człowieka…_

Wrota otworzyły się przerywając jej rozmyślania.

─ Zapraszam ─ po drugiej stronie, w niemal zupełnym mroku, stał ponury, przygarbiony mężczyzna o wychudzonej sylwetce i zapadniętych oczodołach. Ubrany był w brunatną szatę, a na szyi zawieszony miał srebrny medalion z runami.

_Kim trzeba być, żeby tu pracować?_

Hermiona nabrała głęboko powietrza w płuca, zupełnie jak przed nurkowaniem, zupełnie jakby po drugiej stronie drzwi czekała na nią próżnia. Przestąpiła próg i poczuła, jakby weszła w masę półpłynnego betonu. Atmosfera była tu jeszcze cięższa, niż przed fortecą.

─ Proszę za mną ─ polecił czarodziej i poczłapał mrocznym korytarzem.

Poszła za nim. Podeszli do szafki. Strażnik podał jej błyskotkę bliźniaczo podobną do własnej.

─ Co to jest?

─ To dla pani bezpieczeństwa. Do pewnego stopnia odstrasza dementorów. Ochroni panią przed ewentualnym atakiem tych kreatur.

Pokiwała głową i szybko założyła medalion.

Ruszyli dalej. Mijali celę, za celą. Zza zamkniętych, okutych drzwi słychać było jęki, krzyki i szlochy. Czasem śmiech.

Wreszcie zatrzymali się. Strażnik odpiął od paska pęk kluczy, bezbłędnie znalazł odpowiedni i bez słowa wpuścił ją do środka, po czym zamknął. Patrzyła na zatrzaśnięte drzwi. Czy ją wypuści?

─ Granger? ─ ochrypły od długiego milczenia głos sprawił, że podskoczyła.

Snape stał przed nią z twarzą wykrzywioną grymasem złości. Był szczuplejszy i bardziej siwy, niż go zapamiętała.

─ T─ tak, profesorze.

─ Co ty tu u diaska robisz?!

─ Jestem pańskim obrońcą, profesorze Snape.

─ Tego zdążyłem się domyślić, Granger ─ prychnął. ─ Zastanawia mnie tylko, jaka durna, gryfońska myśl popchnęła cię do tego głupia dziewczyno?

─ Nikt inny… ─ zaczęła, ale Snape jej przerwał.

─ Cóż za odkrycie ─ zarechotał. ─ Oczywiście, że nikt nie chce mnie bronić, Granger. Zabiłem waszego ulubionego dyrektora, czyż nie?

─ A więc to prawda.

─ A wątpiłaś?!

─ Prawdę powiedziawszy… ─ Hermiona zawahała się nad tym, jak sformułować swoją myśl. ─ Prawdę powiedziawszy zawsze zastanawiałam się, dlaczego. I co się za tym kryje.

_Mądra dziewczyna_ ─ pomyślał.

Jednak powiedział tylko:

─ Cóż za popis inteligencji w wykonaniu Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

─ Niech pan sobie daruje ─ odparła chłodno. ─ Przyszłam tu z dobrej wierze. Jeśli pan chce, mogę wyjść, ale wtedy zostanie pan sam na sam z dementorami. Na resztę życia.

─ Ktoś tu pracował nad asertywnością ─ skrzywił się Snape. ─ Zostań, skoro musisz ─ dodał.

─ Nie muszę, ale chcę ─ odpowiedziała. ─ Ale to może ulec zmianie, jeśli nie zacznie pan ze mną współpracować. Mam wiele innych, przyjemniejszych rzeczy do roboty.

─ Choćby ratowanie skrzatów domowych? ─ zakpił.

─ Widzę, że pobyt w Azkabanie niezwykle panu służy.

Odwróciła się, by zapukać w drzwi.

─ Listy ─ powiedział wreszcie.

─ Słucham? ─ spojrzała na niego przez ramie z wciąż uniesiona pięścią.

─ Listy ─ powtórzył cicho. ─ Dumbledore powiedział mi, że wysłał do kogoś listy, które oczyszczą mnie z zarzutów, gdy już wyjdę z ukrycia.

Hermiona odetchnęła głębiej.

─ Czyli miałam rację. Zrobił to pan, bo pana zmuszono, profesorze. Dumbledore panu kazał.

Snape krzywił się enigmatycznie.

─ Kto ma te listy? ─ zapytała.

─ W tym właśnie cały szkopuł, Granger. Nie mam pojęcia.

Zaklęła.

─ Dobrze. Czyli musimy je znaleźć. Jeśli po tych dziesięciu latach jeszcze istnieją. Czemu nie pojawił się pan wcześniej. I niech się pan nie wykręca od odpowiedzi, profesorze Snape. Chyba, że che przypieczętować swój los. Żeby pana bronić, muszę wiedzieć jak najwięcej.

─ Znajdź listy Granger ─ mruknął. ─ Więcej ci nie powiem, bo więcej wiedzieć nie musisz. Znajdź je i przynieś na rozprawę. To wystarczy.

Popatrzyła na niego wściekła. Wiedziała, że więcej z niego dziś nie wyciśnie.

─ Wychodzę ─ powiedziała. ─ Do zobaczenia profesorze Snape.

Nic nie odpowiedział.

Gdy wróciła do domu Remusa, zegar wybijał godzinę jedenastą przed południem. Przed powrotem musiała jeszcze zdać Świstoklik, małą przezroczystą kulkę, podpisać kilka pergaminów i odbyć rozmowę z jakimś nadętym urzędnikiem o klauzuli poufności.

Była wykończona, jak po kilkunastogodzinnej pracy. A pomyśleć, że minęło raptem pięć godzin…

Remus przywitał ją herbatą. Opowiedziała mu o swojej krótkiej rozmowie ze Snapem.

─ Listy? ─ Remus zmarszczył brwi.

─ Mhmmm ─ Hermiona upiła łyk gorącej jeszcze herbaty. Było jej zimno w środku, czuła, jak od serca, aż po koniuszki palców promieniuje chłód. ─ Nie mam pojęcia, gdzie ich szukać. On podobno też nie.

─ Coś na pewno wie ─ Lupin pokręcił głową.

─ Też tak sądzę ─ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się cierpko. ─ Ale ne che nic powiedzieć, zupełnie jakby wcale nie zależało mu na wyjściu z więzienia.

Lupin westchnął.

─ Wiesz, Hermiono, Severus Snape zawsze był bardzo złożonym i, wbrew pozorom, wrażliwym człowiekiem.

─ Mówisz, jakbyś dobrze go znał ─ popatrzyła na przyjaciela zaciekawiona.

Lupin uśmiechnął się.

─ Myślę, że znam go całkiem nieźle. Nie powiem, że dobrze, ale znacznie lepiej niż inni.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Zastanawiam się tylko,jak ci się to udało.

─ Jestem dobrym obserwatorem, Hermiono.

─ I skromnym ─ zaśmiała się. Towarzystwo Remusa, jak zwykle działało cuda. ─ Choć muszę przyznać, że mnie uratowałeś.

Uniósł brew.

─ Kiedy tu wracałam, miałam mocne postanowienie opróżnienia całej butelki Ognistej ─ zaśmiała się.

─ Ale?

─ Ale rozmowa z tobą wyrzuciła z mojej głowy myśli o alkoholu ─ uścisnęła dłoń wilkołaka leżącą na stole.

─ Ale na szklaneczkę się skusisz? ─ zapytał uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

─ Na szklaneczkę zawsze.

Wstał i sięgnął d szafki po alkohol i dwie szklanki do whisky.

─ Tylko pamiętaj, że jutro idziemy do Harrye'go ─ przypomniał Lupin.

─ Cholera. Już wolałam towarzystwo dementorów.

Zaśmiał się cicho.

Podał Hermionie trunek i oparł się o blat przypatrując się dziewczynie.

─ Nie usiądziesz? ─ zapytała zakłopotana. Wczoraj troszkę ją poniosło i niespodziewanie nawet dla samej siebie, pocałowała czarodzieja w usta, a teraz nie do koca wiedziała, jak się zachować. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to odebrał.

─ Dobrze mi tu, gdzie jestem ─ odparł z lekkim uśmieszkiem, jakiego jeszcze u niego nie widziała. Upiła łyk, czując, że w gardle rośnie jej trudna do przełknięcia gula. Wzrok Remusa był ciężki, czuła go na sobie, poszukującego jej oczu. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na niego. Coś ścisnęło się w dole jej brzucha. Znała to uczucie. Przełknęła ślinę. Wstała i oparła się o blat koło Remusa. Odstawiła szklankę widząc, że mężczyzna powoli odwraca się do niej przodem. Widziała to w jego oczach. Ten wstrzymany oddech, mgnienie sekund w cieple zbliżających się do siebie ciał.

Całował ją delikatnie, niespiesznie, a Hermionie się to podobało. Dość już miała pośpiechu w swoim życiu. Całował ją pewnie i zdecydowanie, czuła, że wie co robi, że za tym aktem stoją godziny rozmyślań. Przyciągnęła go bliżej. Jego usta były miękkie, a dłonie ciepłe. Remus Lupin był wszystkim, czego potrzebowała po tym poranku pełnym koszmaru.

Głowa Lucjusza Malfoy'a wystawała z płomieni kominka w gabinecie Toma Riddle'a. Szef departamentu siedział w fotelu i przyglądał się w skupieniu złączonym palcom swoich dłoni.

─ Mówisz więc Lucjuszu, że szlama Granger odwiedziła już naszego więźnia ─ uśmiechnął się do siebie. ─ To dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze.

─ Naprawdę, pozwolisz jej bronić Snape'a?

─ Pozwolę… Już pozwoliłem… Trzeba stworzyć pozory uczciwego procesu, Lucjuszu. Wynik rozprawy jest już przesądzony. Tu nie może być mowy o porażce ─ spojrzał groźnie na czarodzieja. ─ Nie wybaczę ci kolejnej porażki, Malfoy. Pamiętaj, że masz syna, którego może czekać albo świetlana przyszłość, albo bagno.

─ Postaram się, Lordzie.

Tom roześmiał się lodowato.

─ Postarasz? Masz to wykonać, Lucjuszu, środki nie grają roli. Nie interesuje mnie, co będziesz musiał zrobić.

─ Tak, oczywiście, Lordzie.

Riddle pokiwał głową.

─ Pamiętaj, że ja WIEM, co robisz. Zawsze.

Zaległa chwila ciszy przerywana tylko trzaskaniem ognia w kominku.

─ Po wszystkim przyprowadzisz mi tę szlamę.

─ Panie?

─ Tak, dobrze słyszysz, Lucjuszu. Przyprowadzisz mi ją. Jest… interesująca. Nadzwyczaj osobliwa.

Wyobrażasz sobie, że nie działa na nią mój urok osobisty, nie tak jak na innych.

─ Panie, ta szlama jest przyjaciółką twojego podwładnego.

─ Którego?

─ Aurora Pottera.

Riddle uśmiechnął się.

─ Tym lepiej. Zawsze będę mógł wykorzystać chłopaka, by dowiedzieć się o niej czegoś więcej. Obserwujecie ją?

─ Tak, Lordzie. Mam zaufanych ludzi pod jej domem. Jeszcze się tam nie pojawiła. Wydaje się, że tam nie mieszka.

─ Więc ją znajdźcie. Obserwuj dom Pottera, może tam się pojawi.

─ Tak, panie.

─ Idź, Lucjuszu. Mam jeszcze sporo pracy. Czuję jednak, że niedługo osiągnę swój cel, a wtedy ci, którzy byli ze mną, zostaną nagrodzeni.


	6. V Przesłuchanie

Mam nadzieję, że sie spodoba.

* * *

**V Przesłuchanie**

Remus prawie podskoczył na dźwięk chrząknięcia. Odwrócił się od lustra i spojrzał w stronę drzwi od swojej sypialni. Były otwarte, tak, jak je zostawił, a w progu stała Hermiona Granger, uśmiechając się lekko. Zauważywszy jego spojrzenie zapukała w drewnianą framugę.

─ Jak ci idzie? ─ zapytała.

Lupin skrzywił się lekko i chrząknął wymownie, z powrotem wpatrując się w zwierciadło, zawzięcie majstrował przy wiązaniu krawata.

─ Nie chcę sugerować, że jesteś niesamodzielny, ale chętnie ci pomogę ─ powiedziała delikatnie. ─ Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko ─ dodała szybko.

Lupin uśmiechnął się do lustra.

─ W żadnym wypadku ─ odpowiedział.

─ W żadnym wypadku ci to nie przeszkadza, czy w żadnym wypadku nie skorzystasz z mojej pomocy? ─ zażartowała idąc w stronę czarodzieja.

─ Pierwsze ─ odrzekł, opuszczając ręce. Odwrócił się do niej przodem, podniósł głowę i pozwolił młodej czarownicy zawiązać swój szmaragdowy krawat.

─ Jak ślizgońsko ─ puściła do niego oko.

Remus uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

─ Miał podkreślać…

─ Kolor twoich oczu, wiem ─ przygryzła wargę.

Remus wciągnął szybko powietrze widząc ten zachęcając grymas na twarzy czarownicy. Przechyliła lekko głowę na bok i zmrużyła oczy jakby zgadywała, o czym teraz myśli. Droczyła się z nim, dobrze o tym wiedział.

Od ich pocałunku w kuchni minął zaledwie dzień, a on już miał w głowie setki wątpliwości, wyrzutów sumienia i pretensji do samego siebie. Czy powinien? Czy wolno mu? Niby jechali teraz na tym samym wózku, ale to tym bardziej czyniło z młodej kobiety bezbronną wobec niego… Zaufała mu, weszła do jego domu, a on teraz bezwstydnie wykorzystywał jej zaufanie…

Wzrok Hermiony, która zdawała się odgadywać jego rozterki mówił jednak…

─ Bredzisz ─ usłyszał.

─ Słucham? ─ zapytał szczerze zaskoczony.

Hermiona Granger uśmiechnęła się niewinnie, odsuwając się od niego.

─ Wybacz, wyrwało mi się, ale skoro już się powiedziało _a_, to trzeba powiedzieć _b_. Powtórzę więc: cokolwiek sobie teraz myślisz, Remusie, to są brednie, najprawdziwsze brednie.

─ Skąd wiesz?

─ Po prostu wiem, Remusie, bo cię znam, aż za dobrze. Znam też Andromedę i wiem, gdyż opowiedziała mi podczas nie jednej, a pięciu pijackich wypraw na Nokturna, jak twoje smęcenie, narzekanie i granie cnotki, ciągłe zmiany zdania i samobiczowanie się latami niszczyło wasz związek.

Remus stał z otwartymi ustami, z których zdołało się wydostać jedynie mało elokwentne:

─ O…

─ W rzeczy samej ─ pokiwała głową dziewczyna.

─ Widzę… widzę, że się przygotowałaś ─ wydusił z siebie zdumiony wilkołak.

Hermiona rozłożyła ramiona w geście bezradności.

─ Jak widać zasłużyłam sobie na miano Panny-Wiem-To-Wszystko.

Remus roześmiał się.

─ Muszę tu przyznać Severusowi rację.

Pokiwała głową z aprobatą.

Uniósł brwi.

─ Myślałem, że nie lubisz tego określenia…

Westchnęła.

─ Kiedyś go nie znosiłam. Ale po latach… Budzi we mnie sentyment. Poza tym, kiedy wreszcie zaakceptowałam to, że wszyscy mają mnie za mola książkowego, który żywi się pergaminem, śpi w bibliotece, a za szczyt rozkoszy uznaje widok sterty nieprzeczytanych zwojów, zaakceptowałam to, że spora część mnie rzeczywiście taka jest. Ta druga część mnie lubi wiele innych rzeczy. Ale to nie przeszkadza mi być chodzącą encyklopedią.

Podeszła do mężczyzny i pocałowała go w policzek.

─ Naprawdę mi się podobało, tam w kuchni ─ wyszeptała mu do ucha. ─ Nie myśl, że czułam się przyparta do muru… choć właściwie to się czułam, ale hmm… był to inny rodzaj przyparcia... Jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli.

Mrugnęła.

Przełknął ślinę. Wiedział. Jak jasna cholera wiedział.

Pamiętał. Tuż przed tym, jak się od siebie odsunęli… Nie. Zanim ON się od niej odsunął, syknęła czując jego biodra wciskające ją w blat. Zsunął dłonie na jej uda by posadzić ją przed sobą…

Zamrugał.

─ Odświeżyłam ci pamięć? ─ zaśmiała się i ruszyła do wyjścia.

Nie odpowiedział.

─ Zastanawia mnie, jak to się stało, że na lekcje codziennie przychodziłeś w równiutko zawiązanych krawatach ─ zatrzymała się na chwilę.

─ Tamte były magiczne ─ wyjaśnił. ─ Samowiążące.

─ A ten?

Wzruszył ramionami, poprawiając brązową marynarkę.

─ Kupiłem go w niemagicznym sklepie ─ wyjaśnił.

─ Zaklęcia wiążące kiepsko sobie z nimi radzą ─ pokiwała głową. ─ Cóż… Mugole rządzą światem ─ uniosła ręce w geście zwycięstwa.

─ Co ty nie powiesz ─ mruknął. ─ Może tobie też coś zawiązać? ─ zapytał. ─ W ramach rewanżu.

Zaśmiała się.

─ Nie, Remusie, wystarczy, że będziesz poprawiał mi tak humor, jak do tej pory, żebym wytrwała na dzisiejszym obiedzie.

─ No to postanowione ─ uśmiechnął się do kobiety.

─ Poza tym… ─ spojrzała na niego wymownie, ─ jeśli już mówimy o pomocy… Chętnie z niej skorzystam po powrocie. Przy rozpinaniu tego i owego…

Uśmiechnęła się i poszła do swojej sypialni zostawiając mężczyznę w stanie kompletnego zdumienia.

Hermiona weszła do swojego pokoju i zamknąwszy drzwi oparła się o nie. Wypuściła powietrze. Serce waliło jej w piersi. _Przygotowała się._ Może to cynicznie brzmiało, ale nie stały za tym żadne godziny wywiadu, zbierania informacji, zero celowego działania. Zwyczajnie, gdy zauważyła, że między nią a Remusem zaczyna tworzyć się napięcie, przypomniała sobie wszystko, co dotąd o nim wiedziała, wszystko, co opowiadała jej po ich rozstaniu zrozpaczona Tonks. Było jej żal kobiety. Chociaż dzieliło je kilka lat, dobrze się z nią dogadywała, gdy zdarzało im się na siebie wpaść na przyjęciach u Blacków. Potem, kilka lat temu, pewnego wieczora ni z tego ni z owego zapukała do domu jej rodziców w Londynie. Wyglądała okropnie. Nie chciała jednak wejść do środka, więc Hermiona poszła razem z nią w miasto i słuchała smętnych opowieści starszej czarownicy. Nie pytała jej dlaczego przyszła akurat do niej, ani skąd ma jej adres. Była aurorką, miała swoje sposoby. Hermiona podejrzewała, że Tonks nie miała się do kogo zwrócić w swojej rodzinie ─ ona i Syriusz nie podzielali ekstremistycznych poglądów niektórych czystokrwistych rodów.

Teraz Hermiona Granger wiedziała, że ma dwa wyjścia: albo dać sobie spokój z tym zafiksowanym na własnej przypadłości człowiekiem, albo znaleźć w sobie siłę wołu i nie pozwolić mu siebie zbyć, tak jak to zrobił z Andromedą Tonks.

Na razie jednak nie wiedziała, jak daleko zaprowadzi ich ta znajomość, chciała się cieszyć tym, co mieli tu i teraz, nie miała na razie siły robić planów na przyszłość. Wiedziała tylko, że usta Remusa smakują spokojem a jego dłonie mają w sobie jeszcze więcej łagodności niż uśmiech, którym tak często ją obdarzał.

Wyciągnęła z szafy jedyną odpowiednią na taki wieczór kreację, jaką zabrała z domu rodziców. Prostą, granatową szatę, dopasowaną, z szerokimi rękawami sięgającymi nieco poniżej łokci. Nie była wytworna, nie została też zniszczona codziennym noszeniem. Miała spiczaście wycięty dekolt otoczony kołnierzem i tył zapinany na kilka kryształowych, przezroczystych guzików. Hermiona lubiła w niej to, że wyglądała nieco bardziej jak niemagiczna suknia niż typowa czarodziejska tiara. Szybkim urokiem pomalowała usta na jasnoczerwony kolor i spięła włosy klamrą.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie.

─ Zaraz schodzę ─ zawołała.

─ Poczekam na dole ─ odpowiedział Remus.

Pewnie poszedł wypić strzemiennego. Zauważyła, że Lupin miewał problemy z przebywaniem w wśród ludzi. Dobrze się z tym krył, nigdy nie wydawał jej się duszą towarzystwa, ale na wypłosza również nie wyglądał. Teraz jednak, po spędzeniu z nim kilku dni pod jednym dachem, Hermiona zdała sobie sprawę, że przebywanie wśród innych peszy go nieco. Przez lata samotności przywykł do przebywania w pojedynkę.

Westchnęła i postanowiła, że ona również napije się czegoś przed drogą.

Aportowali się z cichym pyknięciem w ogrodzie Potterów. Trzymała Remusa pod ramię. Przystanęli na chwilę przyglądając się uroczemu domkowi w Dolinie Godryka.

─ Gdzie teraz mieszkają Lilly i James? ─ zapytała Hermiona, korzystając z okazji. ─ Po tym, jak oddali dom Harry'emu i Ginny?

─ Kupili wiejski domek na zachód od Londynu. Chcieli być bliżej Dursley'ów. Odkąd mąż Petunii zachorował, Lilly często ją odwiedza.

Hermiona pokiwała głową.

─ Skąd to pytanie?

Wzruszyła ramionami uśmiechając się lekko.

─ Chyba mogę to złożyć na karb mojej wrodzonej ciekawości.

Popatrzyli na siebie.

─ Jeszcze mamy czas, żeby uciec ─ wyszeptała dziewczyna nieco konfidencjonalnie. Uśmiechnął się do niej. Zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal trzyma dziewczynę za przedramię; stali bardzo blisko siebie, za blisko. Widział blask jej orzechowych oczu, lekki, zaczepny uśmiech, którym obdarzała go od jekiegoś czasu. To wszystko pociągało go, rozpalało od środka. Wiedział, że między nimi stoi tylko jego wahanie. Pochylił twarz w jej stronę, a Hermiona wstrzymała oddech.

Drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały nieznośnie, a oni odskoczyli od siebie zażenowani. Chociaż ani Hermiona, ani Remus nie wątpili w to, że bez względu na wszystko zostaną zasypani masą uwag i pytań na temat ich znajomości, nie chcieli wzbudzać dodatkowych emocji.

─ Witajcie ─ Ginewra Potter w różowej szacie i rudych włosach zaplecionych w dobierany warkocz stała w progu, a koło jej nogi podskakiwała czteroletnia dziewczynka. Kobieta uśmiechała się trochę sztucznie. Hermiona widziała czającą się w jej oczach, słabo skrywaną niechęć.

Odpowiedziała najszczerszym uśmiechem na jaki było ją stać.

─ Dzień dobry, Ginny. A kogo my tu mamy? ─ ukucnęła przyglądając się córce koleżanki. ─ Rose, prawda? Czy ty i twoi bracia lubicie czekoladowe żaby?

Dziewczynka zaczerwieniła się i pokiwała głową.

─ To ciocia Hermiona, Rosie, pamiętasz, opowiadałam ci o niej ─ wyjaśniła Ginewra. Dziewczynka wydęła policzki. Była taka podobna do Harry'ego. Miała jego oczy, włosy, nawet nos. Tylko mimikę odziedziczyła po matce.

─ Śliczną masz córkę ─ Hermiona wyprostowała się starając się przybrać jak najbardziej pojednawczy ton. ─ Proszę ─ podała przyjaciółce ozdobną torebkę. ─ Słodycze dla twoich szkodników.

Tym razem uśmiech Ginny był nieco cieplejszy.

─ Wejdźcie proszę.

Remus nachylił się do ucha Hermiony, gdy już wieszali wierzchnie okrycia w hallu.

─ Strach pomyśleć, co by się stało gdybyś nie zabrała tych słodyczy ─ mruknął, starając się zdusić śmiech.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego.

─ Pewnie przepędziłaby nas na cztery wiatry ─ odpowiedziała szeptem.

─ Hej, wy dwoje, co tam znowu spiskujecie? ─ z przylegającego do hallu pokoju wyszedł James Potter. Ręce trzymał nonszalancko w kieszeniach prostej, czarnej szaty, włosy, jak u Harry'ego były w artystycznym nieładzie. On i jego syn nosili identyczne modele okularów. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się do nich przyjaźnie.

Remus zaśmiał się i podszedł, by uścisnąć starego przyjaciela.

─ James, kopę lat.

─ Oj, kopę, kopę, Remusie ─ Potter poklepał Lupina po plecach. ─ Powiedz mi, druhu, czy dalej siedzisz zaszyty samotnie na tych szkockich pustkowiach?

Wilkołak nieco speszył się tym pytaniem. Posłał Hermionie szybkie spojrzenie. Przesłuchanie należało uznać za rozpoczęte.

─ Tak… Nadal w tym samym miejscu ─ odpowiedział wymijająco Lupin.

James przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę.

─ Spotkaliście się na ganku, czy przyszliście razem? ─ zapytał ciekawie.

Hermiona otworzyła usta, żeby coś odpowiedzieć, ale niespodziewanie przyszła jej z odsieczą Lilly.

─ Przestań ich zamęczać od progu, James. To nie Wizengamot ─ zawołała z pokoju.

─ Chodźmy, bo Ginny zaraz poda swoją słynną pieczeń ─ zapowiedział Potter. ─ Harry, Hanna ─ zawołał w stronę schodów ─ bierzcie dzieciaki i schodźcie, mamy komplet!

Hermiona posłała Remusowi rozbawione spojrzenie i posłusznie udali się do połączonego z jadalnia salonu.

Wnętrze było przytulne, ale nowocześnie urządzone. Widać było zarówno sprzęty o typowo mugolskiej, jak i czarodziejskiej stylistyce. Ktoś musiał mieć niezwykłe wyczucie, by połączyć te dwa światy w taki sposób, by idealnie ze sobą współgrały.

─ To Lilly ─ nagle tuz obok Hermiony pojawiła się Ginewra. ─ Pomogła mi w zeszłym roku dobrać to i owo. Ma niesamowite wyczucie stylu i bardzo praktyczne podejście. Gdyby nie ona, nadal panowałoby tu średniowiecze.

Hermiona obróciła głowę w stronę przyjaciółki.

─ Teściowa idealna?

─ W rzeczy samej ─ pokiwała głową młodsza kobieta.

─ Dzięki za zaproszenie, Ginn ─ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko.

─ To był pomysł Harry'ego ─ ton młodej pani Potter lekko oziębł. ─ Ale… w sumie cieszę się, że tu jesteś ─ dodała. ─ Mamy sobie wiele do wyjaśnienia, w to nie wątpię, jednak chyba po tych wszystkich latach nie możemy zupełnie zerwać kontaktu tylko ze względu na osobiste sprawy między tobą a moim bratem.

Hermiona skinęła głową.

─ Jestem tego samego zdania.

Przytuliły się.

Wtedy rozległo się donośne tupanie kilku par stóp na drewnianych schodach a także warczenie Harry'ego i dzikie piski dwójki braci Rosie.

Chwilę później mali James i Arthur wtoczyli się do salonu gonieni przez ojca, który udawał bliżej nie zidentyfikowanego potwora. James miał kasztanowe włosy, nieco ciemniejsze niż jego matka, zaś Arthur był chłopięcą kopią Ginny sprzed czasów Hogwartu.

─ Dzieci, spokojnie, siadamy, wasza mama zaraz przyniesie obiad ─ James bezskutecznie starał się zaprowadzić porządek. ─ Hanna, Lilly? Gdzie jesteście?

─ W kuchni ─ ozwał się chór głosów.

─ Poradzicie sobie, James ─ dodała Lilly.

─ Może pomogę? ─ zawołała Hermiona.

─ Nie ma takiej potrzeby, we trzy już i tak ledwie się tu mieścimy.

Kiedy już wszyscy zostali usadzeni przy niemożliwie długim stole (Hermiona była pewna, że Potterowie powiększyli go do tych rozmiarów za pomocą magii), Ginny, Hanna i Lilly przylewitowały półmiski pełne jedzenia.

Hermiona i Remus, którzy siedzieli obok siebie naprzeciwko starszych Potterów, milczeli przysłuchując się rozmowom. Harry opowiadał o swojej pracy, Ginny zastanawiała się nad przyjęciem korespondencyjnego etatu w Proroku Codziennym. Hanna Potter, niespełna dwudziestoletnia siostra Harry'ego, tłumaczyła bratankom czym jest Oxford.

─ To taka niemagiczna uczelnia, jak Hogwart, tylko dla starszych ludzi…

Hanna nie miała zdolności magicznych i nigdy nie chodziła z nimi do szkoły. Była jednak niezwykle utalentowana i rok temu dostała się na studia na jednej z najlepszych uczelni na świecie. Potterowie byli z niej niezwykle dumni.

─ A co u ciebie, Hermiono?

Pytanie pani Potter wyrwało Grangerównę z błogiego zamyślenia.

Uśmiechnęła się trochę nerwowo czując na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych. Przełknęła kęs pieczeni.

─ Obecnie robię sobie przerwę ─ powiedziała ostrożnie. Wciąż nie była pewna, jak wiele powinna na ten moment ujawniać.

─ Przerwę? ─ Harry zmarszczył brwi. Oblizał usta i oparł się przyglądając przyjaciółce z uwagą.

─ Yhmm ─ potwierdziła dziewczyna. ─ Mam pewne kłopoty, z którymi muszę sobie najpierw poradzić.

─ Właśnie, Hermiono miałaś nap powiedzieć, co takiego się dzieje. Czemu mieszkasz z Remusem?

Ginny, która właśnie upijała łyk wina ze swojego kieliszka prawie zachłysnęła się trunkiem.

─ Mieszkacie razem? ─ zapytała zdumiona.

─ Nie powiedziałeś jej? ─ zdziwiła się Hermiona.

Potter pokręcił głową.

James przyglądał się Remusowi z szelmowskim uśmieszkiem. Nachylił się przez stół do przyjaciela i wyszeptał cicho, ale niedostatecznie cicho, by bystre ucho Hermiony nie złowiło jego słów:

─ Remusie, zauważyłem już, że lubisz młodsze, ale myślałem, że po Tonks…

Hermiona poczerwieniała na twarzy ze złości, słysząc słowa starszego Pottera. Lilly widząc jej reakcje kopnęła męża w kostkę.

─ Przepraszam cię, kochanie ─ powiedziała łagodnie. ─ Oni mają czasem bardzo niewyparzone gęby.

─ Oni? ─ Hermiona uniosła brwi.

─ Potterowie ─ uśmiechnęła się kobieta. ─ Ja na szczęście mam w sobie trochę więcej spokoju i taktu.

─ To chyba zasługa niemagicznej krwi ─ zażartowała Granger.

Lilly parsknęła.

─ W istocie możesz mieć sporo racji, Hermiono.

Kiedy ucichł harmider, Hermiona Granger odchrząknęła.

─ Zostałam pogryziona przez wilkołaka ─ powiedziała spokojnie i głośno. ─ Mieszkam z Remusem z tego samego powodu, dla którego musiałam zrezygnować ze wszystkich swoich planów. Zmieniam się i nikt nie może tego powstrzymać.


	7. VI Różne perspektywy

**Dziękuję bardzo za komentarz. Tak, będzie więcej sprawy Snape'a, postanowiłam po prostu najpierw przedstawić trochę sytuację bohaterów, ich relację, żeby nie robić zbytniego zamieszania. Co do podwójnie wklejonego rozdziału, własnie zastąpiłam go właciwym, więc macie tak naprawde dwa nowe do przeczytania (ten i poprzedni). Zapraszam do pytania o wszystkie ewentuane nieścisłości w komentarzach, miło tez mi będzie przeczytac kilka szczerych słów krytyki lb pochwały w tym okresie uziemienia. Ktos mądry kiedys napisał, że komentarze karmią wena. To prawda ;) Ten rozdział dedykuję _Meniscus_.**

**Pozdrawiam.**

* * *

**VI Różne perspektywy**

Wrócili do domu nieco wcześniej niż początkowo zamierzali. Tak, jak podejrzewała Hermiona, po jej wyznaniu zrobiło się jakoś niezręcznie. Wszyscy chcieli ją pocieszać, nawet Hanna Potter, z którą praktycznie się nie znały. Zaczęły się zatroskane spojrzenia, wyrzuty sumienia Ginny, dopytywanie o jej samopoczucie co kilka minut, jakby co najmniej umierała na raka, a nie została zakażona lykantropią. Fakt, nie było jej się łatwo odnaleźć w zaistniałej sytuacji, musiała porzucić swoje życiowe plany, ambicje, nadzieje. Straciła to, na co pracowała przez ostatnie dziewięć lat. Dlatego właśnie nie chciała nic nikomu mówić, dopóki nie poukłada wszystkiego na nowo.

Czemu więc się odezwała?

Powód był bardzo prosty. Wyczuwała niewidzialne macki ciekawości, które oplatały ją z Remusem odkąd pojawili się w Dolinie Godryka. Wiedziała, że przyjaciele będą drążyć, szukać szczelin i wdzierać się każdym otworem powstałym w ich obronie. Nie to, żeby mieli się czego wstydzić lub obawiać. Po prostu miała poczucie, i jak się okazało całkiem słuszne, że informacja o ich wspólnym mieszkaniu wzbudzi w towarzystwie mieszane uczucia. Nie potrzebne im były kolejne dąsy Ginewry, żarciki Jamesa a potem domysły, jak daleko zaszła ich znajomość. Nie w momencie, w którym obydwoje stali na życiowym i emocjonalnym rozdrożu.

Co miałaby im powiedzieć? _Mieszkamy razem, bo wpadliśmy na taki pomysł. Nie nie jesteśmy parą._ Zbyt dobrze pamiętała wzrok Harry'ego, gdy w swoim mniemaniu, nakrył ją wieczorową porą w domu Remusa. Nie potrzebowała kolejnych takich spojrzeń.

Tak samo nie odpowiadał jej wzrok pełen współczucia, źle skrywanego zażenowania i dyskomfortu. Bo jak się w sumie zachować obok kogoś, kto stracił swoje ciało raz na zawsze?

W swoim mniemaniu, kierując się dobrem Remusa, wybrała mniejsze zło.

Siedzieli teraz we dwoje z gorącą czekoladą w filiżankach, wpatrzeni w ogień trzaskający w kominku remusowego domku. Milczeli, skupieni na własnych przemyśleniach.

Wreszcie Hermiona pierwsza postanowiła przerwać ciszę.

─ Jesteś zły Remusie?

Chrząknął.

─ Powtórz proszę.

Hermiona westchnęła.

─ Pytałam, czy jesteś na mnie zły. Za to, co powiedziałam na obiedzie. Albo raczej, czego nie powiedziałam.

Uniósł brwi.

─ Nie do końca nadążam za tobą, Hermiono…

─ Zapomnij ─ powiedziała machając ręką.

─ Nie ─ Remus usiadł wygodniej i splótłszy ręce na podołku przyglądał się dziewczynie badawczo. ─ Skoro już zaczęłaś, chciałbym móc się odnieść do twojego pytania.

─ Powiedziałam u Potterów, że jestem wilkołakiem ─ przypomniała mu.

Skinął głową.

─ Zataiłam to, co się dzieje między nami ─ podjęła. ─ Ale chciałabym, żebyś wiedział, że zrobiłam to, bo nawet nie wiem, co mogłabym powiedzieć, jak nazwać naszą relację…

─ Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi ─ odrzekł Lupin.

Skinęła głową.

─ Tak, ale… musisz przyznać, że ostatnio nie wszystkie uczucia, które do siebie czujemy są, hmmm, typowo _przyjacielskie…_

─ Myślę, że nie mamy obowiązku spowiadać się przed nikim ─ odparł.

─ Po prostu nie chciałam, żebyś odniósł wrażenie, że się wstydzę ─ wyjaśniła. ─ Ale nie wiem, na czym stoję, Remusie. Ty przysuwasz się i za chwilę cofasz. Wczoraj pocałowałeś mnie, ale potem uciekłeś i teraz nie chcesz przestać ─ wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym oddechu, jakby bała się, że za chwilę może jej zabraknąć śmiałości.

─ Przecież nigdzie nie zniknąłem ─ uśmiech Remusa był nieco nerwowy.

Przymknęła oczy.

─ Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię. Tak samo było z Tonks. Ja nie chcę, żebyś mnie zwodził przez kilka lat, nie chcę, żebyś dręczył mnie i samego siebie. Nie zrozum mnie źle… Ja cię nie popędzam. Ani nie popędzam siebie. Sama nie wiem, gdzie zaprowadzi mnie życie.

─ Moje ramiona nie są najodpowiedniejszym miejscem ─ mruknął Lupin.

─ I tu się mylisz ─ Hermiona pokręciła głową. ─ Cały czas rościsz sobie prawo, do wyrokowania o tym, co jest dla innych dobre w relacji z tobą. Nie przysięgnę ci tu i teraz dozgonnej miłości, nie oczekuję też tego od ciebie. Ale powiedz mi, dlaczego nie chcesz dać sobie szansy?

Lupin westchnął. Zacisnął usta. Hermiona widziała, że czarodziej czuje się przyciśnięty do ściany. Trudno.

─ Nie oczekuje deklaracji, Remusie, żadnych, poza tą jedną, że jeśli obydwojgu nam będzie ze sobą dobrze, to nie odsuniesz się nagle ode mnie, tak, jak to zrobiłeś z Andromedą.

Milczał wpatrzony we własne dłonie.

─ Remusie?

─ Hmmm?

─ Powiedz coś proszę.

Spojrzał na nią ostrożnie.

─ Nie chcę ci zniszczyć życia, Hermiono.

─ Nie masz takiej mocy ─ prychnęła. ─ Zniszczył mi je ten zębaty gnojek. ─ Wskazała palcem swój lewy bok.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

─ Nie jestem dla ciebie odpowiednim kandydatem ─ powiedział po kolejnej chwili ciszy.

Przewróciła oczami.

─ Jesteś stary, już to słyszałam. Jesteś wilkołakiem. Mógłbyś być moim ojcem. I jesteś biedny, brzydki i bez perspektyw. Już to wszystko przerabiałyśmy z Andromedą w pubach.

─ Serio?

Zaśmiała się gorzko.

─ A co myślałeś? Że skarżyła się na twoje wycie i włóczenie po lasach kilka dni w miesiącu? Że narzekała na twoje obolałe stawy i nędzne zarobki? Popukaj się w czoło, Remusie.

Upiła łyk słodkiego napoju.

─ Nie jesteś najprzystojniejszym mężczyzna w Anglii, to fakt ─ przyznała rzeczowo.

Uniósł brew.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Ale to, że nie jesteś klasycznie przystojny nie czyni cię nieatrakcyjnym. Nie w moich oczach.

Patrzyła na niego, czekając na komentarz, ale Lupin uparcie milczał, badając wzrokiem właściwości morfologiczne gorącej czekolady. ─ Nie jesteś bogaty, nie czeka cię błyskawiczna kariera, to oczywiste ─ kontynuowała więc. ─ Ciąży na tobie klątwa. Która daje ci popalić. To wszystko prawda. Ale popatrz na mnie.

Lupin zerknął na nią spode łba.

─ Jestem dwudziestosześcioletnią czarownicą, która nie będzie mogła urodzić nikomu dziecka, bo zabiłaby je przemiana już pierwszego miesiąca ciąży. Nigdy nie osiągnę już niczego, na czym mi zależało, więc prawdopodobnie zgorzknieję jeszcze przed trzydziestką. Mnie również czeka postępująca degeneracja tkanek i comiesięczne przyjemności ─ patrzyła na niego intensywnie. ─ Ale nie myśl sobie, że rzucam się na ciebie, bo jesteś moim jedynym wyjściem, jedyną opcją. Po prostu…

Westchnęła.

─ Ujmę to tak. Gdyby ten drań mnie nie dopadł, ale z jakiegoś powodu nasze drogi zeszłyby się tak, jak stało się to teraz, gdybym miała okazję przypomnieć sobie, jakim jesteś miłym, czarującym człowiekiem, poznać twoje upodobania, zainteresowania, dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo oczytany jesteś… Spędzić z tobą tyle czasu, ile było nam dane przez ostatnie półtora miesiąca, poczuć twój dotyk, zobaczyć w twoich oczach odbicie moich własnych emocji, to, kurczę, Remusie, myślisz, że nie chciałabym spróbować? Myślisz, że jedynym, co może przygnać do ciebie kobietę jest desperacja? Myślisz, że nie masz nic do zaoferowania?

Lupin uśmiechał się lekko.

─ Trochę dużo komplementów jak na jeden wieczór…

─ Może zamiast narzekać, po prostu się odwdzięcz chociaż jednym i odpowiedz mi na pytanie.

─ Na które pytanie?

─ Czy zamierzasz dać nam szansę.

Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Remus chrząknął i odezwał się cicho.

─ Uważam, Hermiono, że zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze. A ja z całą pewnością nie wpisuję się w definicję.

Roześmiała się.

─ Dobrze na start, ale musisz poćwiczyć nieco mniej poniżające samego siebie komplementy.

Lupin odpowiedział jej bladym uśmiechem.

─ Chyba pójdę się położyć ─ skwitował sytuację.

─ Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie…

─ Potrzebuję czasu ─ westchnął.

─ Tego mamy pod dostatkiem ─ uśmiechnęła się do niego.

Wstali.

Podeszła do mężczyzny i pocałowała go delikatnie w policzek.

─ Dobranoc Remusie.

─ Dobranoc Hermiono. Powodzenia na jutrzejszym spotkaniu. Wiem, że sobie poradzisz ─ rzekł z łagodnym uśmiechem i złożył na jej czole czuły pocałunek.

Severus Snape nie spał zbyt dobrze tej nocy, tak jak i we wszystkie poprzednie w swoim nędznym życiu. Był zmęczony i zniechęcony, co również było dla niego normą. Siedział na obmierzłej pryczy przykrytej starym, nadpleśniałym kocem i czekał. Powiadomiono go o kolejnej wizycie tej denerwującej Gryfonki. Więźniowie nie mieli zegarków, nie wiedział więc ile minęło czasu. Starał się skoncentrować na celu. Miał stąd wyjść. Prędzej, czy później, by móc dalej wykonywać powierzone mu zadanie. Tylko w jaki sposób ta wkurzająca Wiem-To-Wszystko miała mu w tym pomóc? Była bystra, nie mógł jej tego odmówić przynajmniej sam przed sobą. Jednak, z tego co wiedział, nie miała żadnego doświadczenia z sądownictwem. Mogła mu tylko zaszkodzić.

Pomijając wszystko inne, Severus Snape nie miał ochoty na współpracę, ani z Panną-Wiem-To-Wszystko-Granger, ani z nikim innym. Miał nadzieje, że przeklęta Gryfonka zrobi dla niego to, czego sam nie mógł, czyli odnajdzie listy Dumbledore'a, a potem zejdzie mu z oczu na zawsze.

Chociaż zawsze był świadom jej inteligencji i ogromnych zdolności magicznych, nigdy nie podzielał entuzjazmu innych nauczycieli tą przemądrzałą pannicą. Nie miało z tym nic do czynienia jej mugolskie pochodzenie, ani płeć. Niewielki wpływ miała nawet przynależność do znienawidzonego domu. Hermiona Jane Granger działała na niego niczym płachta na byka poprzez swój wszystkowiedzący ton głosu oraz świadomość własnej nieomylności. Tak świadomość. Mistrza Eliksirów drażniło to, że dziewczyna nie tylko prezentowała się światu, jako nieomylna, ale też zasadniczo taką była. Posiadała niezgłębione zasoby wiedzy zarówno o magicznym, jak i niemagicznym świecie. Z biegiem lat przestała wstydzić się tego, jak wiele wie, a zaczęła to jeszcze dobitniej eksponować. Należała przecież do Złotego Trio i chociaż sama nie była nazbyt popularna wśród uczniów, wystarczała jej łatka Encyklopedii Pottera, jak niektórzy zwykli na nią mówić w szkole. Ciekaw był, czy jej przyjaźnie przetrwały próbę czasu i dorosłego życia. Ze swojej strony szczerze w to wątpił. Młodszy Potter zawsze był dziecinny, jak jego ojciec, a Ronald Weasley, który grał ogony we wszystkich dziedzinach życia, nie dorastał Gryfonce do pięt.

Gdy tak siedział, powoli, z monotonnych już dla niego dźwięków Azkabanu, wynurzył się nowy, którego oczekiwał. Odgłos niesionych echem zdecydowanych, wręcz buńczucznych kroków.

Chwilę później drzwi jego celi otworzyły się z przeraźliwym skrzypieniem i zgrzytem zawiasów.

Automatycznie wstał z pryczy i wyprostował się jak struna.

─ Witam profesorze ─ powiedziała cicho.

Skinął milcząco głową. Przypatrywał się jej badawczo. Rzadko teraz widywał ludzi. Była blada, oczy miała podkrążone, cerę poszarzałą. Wyglądała na zmęczoną lub… chorą? Wzdrygnęła się pod jego intensywnym, świdrującym spojrzeniem.

─ Mógłby pan sobie darować te szkolne metody ─ skwitowała go chłodno. Uniósł brwi. No proszę. Do całkiem sprawnego umysłu dołączył jeszcze ostry język. Zaczynał być zaintrygowany.

_Może_ ─ pomyślał, krzywiąc się cierpko, ─ _jej obecność da mi chociaż odrobinę intelektualnej rozrywki w tej __cholernej __dziurze._

─ Najmocniej przepraszam, panno Granger ─ zadrwił. ─ Gdzie moje maniery? Kawy? Herbaty? A może po prostu znajdziesz te listy Granger i dasz mi wreszcie święty spokój?

Hermiona oparła dłonie na biodrach i popatrzyła na niego ze spokojnym, pobłażliwym niemal wyrazem twarzy.

─ Profesorze Snape ─ powiedziała upominającym tonie, co wywołało u niego zupełne osłupienie, ─ jeśli pan nie chce pomocy i odpowiada panu ten urlop w gronie dementorów, mogę teraz stąd wyjść i więcej nie wracać ─ oznajmiła stanowczo. Teraz osłupienie Mistrza Eliksirów przerodziło się w irytację.

─ Ostrzegam cię, dziewczyno…

Pokręciła głową.

─ Proszę mi lepiej powiedzieć o tych listach, profesorze. Cokolwiek ─ dodała widząc jego kwaśną minę. ─ Na razie wiem tylko, że podobno takie istnieją. Co jeszcze powiedział panu dyrektor?

─ Nic ─ wycedził mężczyzna. ─ Nic więcej, Granger. Albus Dumbledore wcale nie był tak nieskazitelnym człowiekiem, za jakiego większość z was go ma.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Ale teraz nie zajmujemy się grzeszkami Dumbledore'a, tylko pańskim oskarżeniem o jego zabicie.

─ To są dwie powiązane ze sobą sprawy, Granger ─ odparł szeptem.

Uniosła brwi.

─ Brzmi pan tak, profesorze Snape, jakby chciał pan powiedzieć, że dyrektor wrobił pana w to morderstwo ale zostawił panu na przyszłość tajemniczą, ukryta furtkę.

Wzrok, jakim obdarzył ja jej były nauczyciel, pozbawiła Hermionę wszelkich złudzeń.

─ Naprawdę? ─ zdziwiła się.

Pokiwał głową.

─ Jak już wspomniałem wcześniej, panno Granger, dyrektor nie był tym człowiekiem, za jakiego go mieliście.

Westchnęła.

─ Czy mogę tę tezę potraktować, jako nasze oficjalne stanowisko w sądzie? ─ zapytała spokojnie.

Snape popatrzył na nią, jakby właśnie zobaczył jedno ze zmyślonych stworzeń Luny Lovegood.

─ Czy ty Granger postradałaś rozum?

Uniosła brew.

─ Nie rozumiem.

Roześmiał się zimno.

─ Dokładnie, Granger, nie rozumie pani.

Splotła ręce na piersi.

─ Niby czego, profesorze?

─ Wszystkiego ─ burknął.

Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco z głowa lekko przekrzywioną na bok.

─ Rzucanie w mojej obronie oskarżeń w kierunku ukochanego przez wszystkich maga nie poprawi mojej sytuacji ─ wyjaśnił niechętnie.

Przewróciła oczami.

─ Myli się pan ─ prychnęła.

Gdyby powiedział mu to dziesięć lat wstecz, nigdy więcej nie wpuściłby ja do swojej klasy. Ale to nie była jego klasa, tylko cela. A on miał tu gówno do powiedzenia. Krew się w nim zagotowała na sama myśl o tym, jak bardzo zdany jest na jej łaskę.

─ Rób więc, jak uważasz, Granger ─ warknął. ─ Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziesz popatrzyć, jak w efekcie twojej niekompetencji i oślego uporu odbieram upragniony przez cały czarodziejski świat pocałunek dementora.

Uśmiechnęła się.

─ Z pewnością przyjdę panu potowarzyszyć zapewniła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.


	8. VII Goście, goście

VII Goście, goście

Potworny ból dopadł ją niespodziewanie nad ranem. Na dworze było jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, a jej brzuch i bok ogarnął ogień, który rozprzestrzeniał się stopniowo na plecy i klatkę piersiową. Tak silnego bólu jeszcze nie doświadczyła, ani w związku z tym cholernym ugryzieniem, ani w żadnej innej sytuacji. Wyła skulona, z twarzą wciśnięta w poduszkę, mając nadzieję, że nie obudzi Remusa swoim nieprzystosowaniem do sytuacji. Czuła się słaba, tak potwornie słaba i bezsilna w starciu z tym, co ją spotkało. A miało być tylko gorzej. W miarę, jak klątwa się rozprzestrzeniała, ból podążał za nią aż do momentu, gdy obejmie całe ciało. Wtedy ataki miały ustać, a rozpocząć się miały regularne comiesięczne przemiany.

Drzwi od jej sypialni otworzyły się. Więc jednak zawiodła i tym razem.

Lupin usiadł obok niej i pozwolił dziewczynie wtulić się w siebie, gryźć i wbijać paznokcie, aż najgorsze minęło, pozostawiając ją spoconą, wykończoną i półprzytomną w jego ramionach.

─ Remusie ─ wymamrotała półprzytomnie, ─ co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła?

Lupin uśmiechnął się blado, gładził ją po mokrych włosach.

─ Dałabyś sobie radę. Jesteś dzielną, odważną kobietą, Hermiono. Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem, ty też spróbuj w to uwierzyć.

─ Nie, Remusie ─ mruknęła. ─ Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie spotkało.

─ Bzdura.

─ Jak sobie chcesz, ja nie mam zamiaru ci odpuścić. Chyba, że jestem aż tak odpychająca, że mnie najzwyczajniej nie chcesz.

Roześmiał się.

─ Kolejna bzdura.

Pociągnęła nosem, ziewnęła.

─ Będziesz mi to musiał kiedyś udowodnić, wiesz o tym.

─ Już się boję ─ westchnął, układając się wygodniej.

─ Nie pójdziesz?

─ Nie. To mój dom. Mam znowu wysłuchiwać twoich bzdur o wampirach?

─ Dobrze.

─ Ja myślę. Śpij już.

Obudziła się wplątana w Remusa Lupina. Pierwszym, co poczuła, był jej własny smród. Zaklęła. Nie ma to jak romantyczny zapaszek potu po nocnych przebojach z wilkołaczymi atakami. Chciała wstać, ale nogi i ręce mężczyzny, skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiły. Cóż więc mogła zrobić? Leżała w bezruchu, czekając, aż Lupin przemieści trochę swoje kończyny lub (czego wolała uniknąć) obudzi się i ją uwolni.

Niestety czarodziej chrapnął jeszcze raz i chrząknąwszy, otworzył oczy.

─ Jak się czujesz? ─ zapytał zaniepokojony.

─ Cuchnąco ─ burknęła. ─ Nie oddychaj. Puść mnie i miejmy to z głowy. Nie chcę, żebyś…

Śmiech Lupina zbił ją z pantałyku.

─ To nie jest śmieszne…

─ Jest ─ powiedział i potrącił delikatnie policzek dziewczyny czubkiem swojego nosa. Potem zrobił to samo z jej uchem, szyją, po której przesunął nim delikatnie, aż do splotu słonecznego. Przełknęła ślinę.

─ Remusie… ja naprawdę…

─ Pachniesz sobą ─ dokończył i spojrzał na nią, jego twarz blisko jej twarzy.

Dłoń czarodzieja nie wiadomo kiedy znalazła się na biodrze Hermiony. Pochylił się i pocałował ją delikatnie.

_A niech to_ ─ pomyślała. Palce wiedźmy odnalazły roztrzepane włosy wilkołaka i pomięty materiał jego koszulki.

Rozchyliła przed nim wargi i przyciągnęła go bliżej. Usłyszała jak stęknął, gdy wsunęła mu język do ust. Palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na jej biodrze, wydała z siebie krótki krzyk.

Lupin drgnął i oderwał się od niej.

─ Nic mi nie jest ─ szepnęła.

Uśmiechnął się.

─ I niech tak pozostanie.

Posłała mu zawiedzione spojrzenie. Uniosła się na łokciach i pocałowała go w czoło.

─ Pójdę pod prysznic, a ty popisz się i usmaż mi bekon.

Skinął głową.

─ Co tylko rozkażesz.

Rzuciła w niego poduszką.

─ Jeszcze się zemszczę.

Roześmiał się.

─ W to nie wątpię.

Wyszła z łazienki w puszystym szlafroku, wciąż jeszcze wilgotna po gorącym prysznicu. Z kuchni dobiegał brzęk naczyń i zapach smażonego boczku, od którego Hermionę zabolały ślinianki. Zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest głodna. Zawahała się. Mogła pójść do pokoju przebrać się w coś odpowiedniejszego, albo ziścić swoje groźby zemsty na Remusie Lupinie. Co prawda jej cieplutki, miętowy szlafroczek nie był zbyt zmysłowy, ale podejrzewała, wystarczającą karą dla Lupina będzie świadomość tego, że pod spodem jest zupełnie naga. Przygryzła wargę. Była głodna, ale nie tylko na bekon. Tak długo żyła sama, a teraz zamieszkała pod jednym dachem z mężczyzną, który już od pewnego czasu ją pociągał. Oboje byli dorosłymi, doświadczonymi ludźmi. Nie miała zamiaru czekać wieczności. Lupin robił w jej kierunku podchody: to przysuwał się, to cofał, co denerwowało Gryfonkę niepomiernie. Wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów, żeby chociaż przez moment zachować pokerową twarz i ruszyła po schodach. Zanim przestąpiła próg kuchni, odgarnęła wilgotny kosmyk, który przykleił jej się do nosa.

─ Dzień dobry Remusie ─ przywitała się beztrosko.

Mruknął coś znad zlewu.

─ Zapomniałeś zaklęcia myjącego?

─ Nigdy nie domywa mi tej starej patelni ─ odpowiedział i rzucił jej przez ramię krótkie spojrzenie.

Chrząknął. Hermiona przyglądała mu się uważnie.

─ Nie jest ci zimno? ─ zapytał.

Roześmiała się.

─ Nie, Remusie, ten szlafrok jest naprawdę ciepły.

Pokiwał głową.

─ Zjesz ze mną, czy masz zamiar męczyć tę biedną patelnię aż do obiadu? ─ stanęła patrząc na niego, uparcie próbowała pochwycić wzrok czarodzieja.

Remus westchnął.

─ Hermiono.

─ Mówiłam, że się zemszczę.

Odwrócił się do niej.

─ Nie jestem twoim królikiem doświadczalnym, tylko żywym człowiekiem. Ja czuję. I myślę.

Pokiwała głową.

─ Wiem, dlatego to ma sens.

Popatrzył na nią wymownie. Nadal był w piżamie, długich granatowych spodniach i t-shircie w kratkę.

─ Nie wiem, z kim dotychczas przyszło ci się spotykać, ale mężczyźni potrafią się kontrolować. To, co masz na sobie niczego nie zmienia…

Drwiący uśmiech, którym go obdarzyła, zamknął mu usta.

─ Tego właśnie nie rozumiem ─ powiedziała cicho, podchodząc do niego bliżej. ─ Czemu się powstrzymujesz, Lupin. Co każe ci się odsuwać ode mnie w momencie, w którym zaczyna robić się ciekawie…

Zobaczyła, jak jabłko Adama czarodzieja porusza się, gdy przełyka ślinę. Stała zaledwie metr od niego.

─ Zdrowy rozsądek ─ wychrypiał. Zaschło mu w ustach.

─ Pierdzielę zdrowy rozsądek ─ prychnęła. ─ Całe życie wszystko robiłam kierując się tylko nim. I gdzie mnie to zaprowadziło? Prosto w szczęki tego pieprzonego zwierzaka.

Patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, ciężka atmosfera utrudniała oddychanie.

─ Remusie ─ powiedziała szeptem. ─ Sama tego nie zrobię, bo mam już dość bezowocnego krążenia wokół ciebie ale na prawdę nie zaprotestuję, jeśli podejdziesz i mnie dotkniesz.

Lupin zaklął pod nosem i przymknął oczy. Kiedy je otworzył i spojrzał na nią, wiedziała, że coś udało jej się ugrać.

Podszedł do niej, delikatnie ujął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował. Hermiona wciągnęła zachłannie przesycone jego zapachem powietrze. Objęła go, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż żeber mężczyzny jedną ręką odnalazła kark, drugą pośladek czarodzieja. Czując dotyk jej dłoni tak nisko, Lupin przysunął do siebie jej biodra. Uśmiechnęła się i spojrzała mu w oczy. Właśnie to chciała poczuć. Jego podniecenie, upewnić się, że jej pragnie. Nic więcej nie było jej potrzebne, by przestać zastanawiać się, czy to, co może się między nimi wydarzyć będzie właściwe, czy nie. Popchnął ją lekko, zmuszając do zrobienia kilku kroków w tył. Gdy jej pośladki natrafiły na coś twardego, poczuła na nich dłonie Remusa i jęknęła cicho. Złapała brzegi jego koszulki i ściągnęła ją z czarodzieja. Odsunęli się od siebie na chwilę. Lupin nie omieszkał zauważyć, że szlafrok kobiety rozwiązał się i teraz wystawało spod niego znacznie więcej ciała. Znowu ją pocałował, tym razem zachłanniej. Jego ręce powędrowały pod ciepły materiał jej okrycia, poznawały ją, pieściły, rozpalały. Hermiona oderwała się od jego ust i patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, sięgnęła do jego spodni. Zsunęła je z bioder wilkołaka. Zobaczyła ogromną, poszarpaną bliznę na jego udzie.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło, objęła go w pasie nogami, przybliżając do siebie.

─ Remusie ─ wyszeptała mu w usta. ─ Proszę. Nie czekaj już dłużej…

Poczuła jak ją podnosi.

─ Remusie?! ─ na dźwięk męskiego głosu, dobiegającego gdzieś z głębi domu obydwoje podskoczyli.

Hermiona spojrzała na Lupina zła i zdziwiona.

─ Kto tym razem? ─ zapytała cicho.

─ Zdaje się, że Syriusz… ─ Lupin był wyraźnie zakłopotany. Szamotał się z ubraniem i własnymi myślami. Hermiona, która przez cały ten czas, nie wiedziała, co ze sobą zrobić, postanowiła wreszcie usiąść przy stole i jeść zimny już bekon. Ledwie wilkołak zdążył założyć spodnie, gdy jego przyjaciel stanął w progu kuchni.

─ Cześć… ─ zaczął rezolutnie, a potem jego wzrok spoczął na siedzącej przy stole kobiecie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się najniewinniej, jak potrafiła. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi. Remus chrząknął i usiadł naprzeciwko czarownicy.

─ O co chodzi? ─ zapytał spokojnie. Hermiona zerknęła na niego. Wciąż miał czerwone plamy na karku od jej palców i ślad po jej zębach nad górną wargą. Jeśli ona wyglądała choćby w połowie tak, jak Lupin, byli zdekonspirowani.

─ Cóż… tak wpadłem… Zwykle jesteś, hmmm, sam. To znaczy odkąd Tonks…

Lupin uśmiechnął się, Hermiona parsknęła i przywołała trzeci kubek. Cała złość jakoś z niej uleciała.

─ Siadaj ─ powiedziała. ─ Będziesz miał co opowiadać Potterom.

Lupin spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

Żachnęła się.

─ Daj już spokój, Lupin. Syriusz potrafi dodać dwa do dwóch. Gdybyś w jego kuchni zastał czarownicę w szlafroku wcinającą bekon o ósmej rano, a na jego szyi ślady po jej paznokciach, doszedłbyś dokładnie do takich samych wniosków.

Black spojrzał na nią na poły rozbawiony, na poły zdumiony jej bezpośredniością.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Na Merlina, ile wy macie lat? Piętnaście? Zachowujecie się, jakby was mamusia przyłapała na oglądaniu gazetek dla dorosłych ─ wstała. ─ Idę się przebrać.

I wyszła.

Remus i Syriusz popatrzyli po sobie.

─ Jej chyba nie dasz rady się wywinąć.

Lupin westchnął, po czym uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela.

─ Chyba masz rację, Łapo. Chyba masz rację.

Później, tego samego dnia gdy leżeli obok siebie na łóżku w jego sypialni, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Lupin gładził ją po głowie, leniwym ruchem przesuwał opuszki palców po jej pogrążonych w wiecznym nieładzie splotach. Dziś był dzień wolny od wszystkiego. Nie miała pojęcia, gdzie poza gabinetem dyrektora, zacząć poszukiwania listów. Sowę do Minerwy już wysłała w tej sprawie, ale wciąż czekała na odpowiedź. Starsza czarownica pewnie musiała przetrawić zarówno jej prośbę o przeszukanie osobistych rzeczy Albusa, jak i fakt, że jej ulubienica pomaga zbiegłemu mordercy wywinąć się sprawiedliwości.

McGonagall jako jedna z nielicznych wiedziała o jej wypadku sprzed miesiąca. Jako jedna z nielicznych zaproponowała pomoc, którą Hermiona odrzuciła. Przynajmniej na razie. Musiała najpierw pogodzić się z obecnym stanem rzeczy, zanim będzie mogła decydować o swojej przyszłości.

Na razie wystarczało jej to, co miała: Remus Lupin i kompletne odludzie Szkocji. Było stąd niedaleko do Hogwartu: gdy spoglądała na północ, widziała majaczący zarys wysokich gór.

W obecnej sytuacji tym bardziej nie czuła się komfortowo zwracając się z tak nietypową prośbą do starszej kobiety, jednak w grę wchodziło życie człowieka. Jak mogłaby przedkładać komfort psychiczny swojej dawnej nauczycielki Transmutacji ponad niebezpieczeństwem pozbawienia kogoś duszy? Choćby to był sam diabeł, a nie tylko Severus Snape, należała mu się sprawiedliwość.

Hermiona w takich kwestiach była zasadnicza. Nie znosiła społecznego wykluczania kogokolwiek, kto dostatecznie by sobie na to nie zasłużył. A jeśli Snape mówił prawdę, zdecydowanie nie powinien spędzić reszty życia w towarzystwie Dementorów i kryminalistów.

─ Jak wiele osób ma zwyczaj wpadać do ciebie bez zapowiedzi? ─ zapytała uśmiechając się nieco złośliwie.

Lupin zmarszczył brwi.

─ To dobre pytanie, Hermiono ─ zamyślił się.

─ Pozwoliłeś im wszystkim wejść sobie na głowę ─ stwierdziła i pocałowała go w policzek.

─ W tym tobie ─ roześmiał się i odnalazł jej usta swoimi.

Hermiona przerwała po chwili pocałunek i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

─ I nie będziesz próbował już uciekać?

Obdarzył ją niewinnym spojrzeniem.

─ Czy ja kiedykolwiek uciekałem?

Westchnęła, przewróciła się na wznak i wpatrzyła w biały klosz starego, zakurzonego żyrandola.

─ Nie, żebyś dawał popisy sprinterskie, ale za to uniki masz opracowane do perfekcji.

─ Za to ty masz całkiem cięty dowcip ─ mruknął.

Uśmiechnęła się. W półmroku nawet jej obrzydliwa blizna była ledwie widoczna. Dłoń Lupina delikatnie gładziła jej brzuch.

─ Cóż, lata pracy z uczniami potrafią z każdego zrobić mistrza ciętej riposty.

Parsknął śmiechem.

─ Zwłaszcza, jeśli ma się szczęście do tak inteligentnych egzemplarzy, jak ten leżący obok mnie.

Uniosła brwi i obdarzyła go żartobliwie obrażonym spojrzeniem.

─ Więc jestem egzemplarzem?

─ I to bardzo nietypowym.

─ W twojej bogatej kolekcji czego? Bo Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami nigdy nie uczyłeś.

─ Poddaję się ─ powiedział. ─ Jesteś o wiele lepsza w te klocki.

─ Tylko dlatego wytrzymuję starszą, bardziej wyizolowaną społecznie i zgorzkniałą wersję Snape'a.

Remus przestał ją gładzić i spojrzał na czarownicę.

─ Właściwie, jak on to znosi?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

─ Nijak. Nie pokazuje po sobie, żeby go to w ogóle obchodziło. Wokół krąży kilkuset dementorów, a on zachowuje się, jakby mu to służyło. Gdybym miała wydać subiektywny osąd, powiedziałabym, że pobyt w Azkabanie nawet odpowiada jego preferencjom. Taki nawiedzony dom dla zdesperowanych.

Lupin pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

─ Myślę Remusie, że życie dopiekło mu już tak bardzo, że i bez Dementorów dręczy go wszystko, co tylko może. Podejrzewam, że to nie robi mu już większej różnicy ─ powiedziała ponuro.

Remus pokiwał głową.

Jakiś czas leżeli w milczeniu myśląc o tym dziwnym, tajemniczym człowieku, którego nienawidził cały czarodziejski świat. Potem przyszedł sen i zmył wszystkie myśli.


	9. VIII Chłód

**VIII Chłód**

Odpowiedź od Minerwy McGonagall była krótka i wiało z niej chłodem. I niewiele miało to związku z pora roku, ani z umiejscowieniem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w bardzo wietrznym i górzystym rejonie Szkocji. Nie. Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że to jej prośba wysłana uprzednio dyrektorce Hogwartu spotkała się z lodowatym przyjęciem ze strony dawnej nauczycielki.

Minerwa McGonagall była surową, konserwatywna kobietą z zasadami. Nie wybaczała łatwo, kwestie moralne zawsze były dla niej proste i jednoznaczne. Tak było i w przypadku śmierci Albusa Dumbledore, a właściwie to ZWŁASZCZA w jej przypadku. Hermiona nie miała pojęcia jaki charakter miała znajomośc tych dwojga, jednak przez te wszystkie lata zyskała pewność, że zmarły dyrektor i profesor transmutacji byli sobie niezwykle bliscy.

_Droga Panno Granger_

_Z niejakim zdziwieniem przeczytałam Pani list. Niemniej jednak, przez wzgląd na naszą wieloletnią współpracę, zezwalam Pani na wizytę w gabinecie i oględziny rzeczy osobistych dyrektora. Proszę jednak o okazanie należytej ostrożności, szacunku i dyskrecji. Oczekuję Pani sowy z podaniem dokładnej daty wizyty._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Minerwa McGonagall_

_Dyrektor Hogwartu._

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko i odłożyła list na stolik do kawy. Remusa nie było dziś w domu od rana. Zaraz po śniadaniu wyruszył na Pokątną po sprawunki. Chyba nawet cieszyła ją ta odrobina samotności. Miała sporo do przemyślenia i zaplanowania. Wątpiła, że znajdzie w gabinecie jakiekolwiek listy. Dumbledore miał skłonności do gier logicznych, uwielbiał zagadki, wierszyki i skomplikowane szyfry. Hermiona miała wrażenie, że było to w pewnym sensie hobby starca, które realizował w dosyć zaskakujących momentach, co mogło sprawiać wrażenie, jakby bawił się cudzym kosztem. Może i rzeczywiście tak było, Z jakiego innego powodu Snape mówiłby o swojej ofierze z tak wielka goryczą?

Początkowo zastanawiało ją uporczywe milczenie dawnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie chciał jej niczego zdradzić a to, co miała odkopać szukając listów Albusa Dumbledore'a, mógłby powiedzieć jej sam, nie fatygując swojego obrońcy. Z drugiej strony jego słowa nie stanowiły żadnego osobnego dowodu, były tylko podparciem dla wspomnień, które z pewnością zostaną zbadane w Wizengamocie. Jednak zarówno słowa, jak i wspomnienia mogły być przekłamane, zmanipulowane fałszem. Czytała o tym. Niektórzy potrafili tak sprawnie operować zaklęciami zmieniającymi umysł, że fałszerstwo było trudne do jednoznacznego wykrycia.

Teraz domyślała się już, co było powodem jego małomówności. Naciskał, by znalazła korespondencję, gdyż nie darzył jej żadnym zaufaniem. Zapewne miał podejrzenie, ze jeśli opowie jej swoja wersję, jej nawet nie będzie się chciało poszperać w rzeczach dyrektora.

Psiakrew.

Za kogo on ją miał?

Za nieodpowiedzialną, narwaną dziewuchę bez krztyny poczucia przyzwoitości.

Cóż. To nawet było możliwe. Zważywszy na to, jak oceniał wszystkich gryfonów, nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby miał ją za kogoś zupełnie bezwartościowego. Poczuła ukłucie żalu. Przecież starała się mu udowodnić, że ma na kim polegać…

Przymknęła oczy. Była taka naiwna. To przez tę swoją przeklętą łatwowierność wpakowała się w niejedne kłopoty.

Wstała i poszła na górę przygotować podręczny bagaż. Jeśli miała udać się do Hogwartu musiała spakować kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Sowa Remusa ‒ brązowa mała sówka o imieniu Ogon wystawiła łapkę, gdy Hermiona podeszła by przywiązać odpowiedź dla Minerwy. Postanowiła udać się do zamku jeszcze dziś, gdy tylko zdąży zamienić kilka słów z Lupinem. Żal jej było znikać, gdy wreszcie nastąpił między nimi przełom, ale poczucie obowiązku zawsze wygrywało w jej życiu ze sprawami osobistymi. Tego również nie był w stanie zrozumieć Ron: jej niezależności, ambicji oraz potrzeby niesienia pomocy. Pragnął nie tyle, by to jego stawiała na pierwszym miejscu, ale raczej chciał mieć ja na wyłączność: idealna panią domu, matkę i żonę, kogoś na wzór Molly. Im więcej czasu mijało od ich rozstania, tym wyraźniej widziała, jakie życie prowadziły wszystkie synowe pani Weasley: posłusznych, otoczonych dziećmi kwok, które albo karmiły niemowlę, albo spodziewały się kolejnego dziecka… Tylko Bill zdawał się wymykać temu schematowi, ale on jeden od dawna żył poza rodzinnym domem, ożenił się w z rumuńską czarownicą i tam wspólnie prowadzili hodowlę smoków węgierskich. Ich dzieci: bliźnięta Frejya i Freyr w przyszłym roku miały pójść do Hogwartu.

Mając więc taki obrazek rodziny Weasley'ów, co raz bardziej cieszyła się, że podjęła wreszcie decyzje o rozstaniu z Ronem. Choć nie było to dla nich łatwe, zapewne obydwoje będą mieli kolejną szansę ułożyć sobie życie po swojemu.

Przypomniała sobie wypełniony śmiechami i piskiem dzieci dom Potterów i jakoś nagle zachciało jej się wyć. Miała dwadzieścia sześć lat. Nie założyła rodziny i nigdy już jej nie założy. W jakimś sensie zaprzepaściła swoją szanse na macierzyństwo, ale czy wolno jej było się obwiniać? Jak mogła przewidzieć, że tak potoczy się jej życie? Pragnęła najpierw wyrwać się z Hogwartu, osiągnąć coś, znaleźć wygodna posadę, która będzie zgodna z jej zainteresowaniami i ambicjami, ale też da jej możliwość manewrowania czasem w taki sposób, by móc poświęcać go dzieciom, gdy już się pojawią. Hermiona była typem planisty: jej życie było dotąd zorganizowane i zaplanowane w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Miała ściśle określone cele, skrystalizowany pomysł na siebie samą, ale jak dotąd nie było w tym wszystkim miejsca na ślub i ciąże. Chciała jednak, gdzieś około trzydziestki, zobaczyć na tym świecie małą Jane, albo małego Teda… A teraz, chociaż wreszcie znalazła mężczyznę, który zdawał się ją rozumieć i wspierać, człowieka, któremu mogłaby kiedyś ‒ w dłuższej perspektywie ‒ powiedzieć _„tak"_, to marzenie zostało zaprzepaszczone. Nagle, pośrodku salonu Remusa Lupina, Hermiona rozpłakała się, bo dotarło do niej, co w całej tej pokręconej sytuacji boli ją najbardziej. Nie kariera, o którą rzeczywiście długo walczyła, nie nawet obecny stan bezrobocia i niepewności. O to wszystko mogła jeszcze zawalczyć, mogła uprzeć się i udowodnić światu swoja wartość: wygrać proces Severusa Snape'a, wyszkolić się w prawie czarodziejów i pomagać niesłusznie oskarżonym o różne bzdety magom.

Przygniotła Hermionę dopiero kompletna bezsilność wobec biologii, wobec magicznych zasad, które miały rządzić odtąd jej życiem, aż do śmierci. W ciągu tych kilku chwil pojęła nareszcie, jak skrępowany przez klątwę czuje się Lupin.

‒ Merlinie, Remusie ‒ wyszeptała, ocierając łzy. ‒ Nic dziwnego, że odpędzasz od siebie wszystkich, którzy chcą być tak blisko ciebie jak ja, czy Tonks.

Sama zapragnęła nagle uciec, ukryć się i nigdy nie pokazywać światu: czuła się bezwartościowa i… pusta.

***ssss***

Remus wrócił późnym wieczorem i oznajmił, że przyjął ofertę pracy w miejscowym oddziale sowiej poczty.

Hermiona popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

‒ Nie chcesz wracać do Hogwartu? Tylko proszę cię, nie mów mi, że to ze względu na mnie będziesz wymiatać sowie łajno…

Uśmiechnął się.

‒ Myślę, że będę miał znacznie więcej do roboty niż tylko zajmować się odpadami fizjologicznymi ptaków.

‒ A druga część pytania? ‒ patrzyła na niego przenikliwie z rękoma splecionymi na piersi.

Pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

‒ Wiesz, że robisz się coraz bardziej uciążliwa? Jeszcze kilka dni i rzeczywiście będziesz musiała zamieszkać w stajni.

‒ Ihahaaa ‒ odparła ponuro. Grzebała widelcem w talerzu z makaronem spaghetti. ‒ Pytałam poważnie.

Lupin westchnął.

‒ Ujmijmy to tak: nie złożyłem formalnego wypowiedzenia. Minerwa obiecała mi, że gdy zdecyduję się wrócić do nauczania Obrony Przed Czarną magią, miejsce będzie na mnie czekało. Chyba nie jest zbytnio zadowolona z Deana Thomasa…

‒ Naprawdę to on objął twoje stanowisko? ‒ Hermiona uniosła brwi.

‒ Tak… W każdym razie ‒ obdarzył ją kolejnym uśmiechem, ‒ wrócę do Hogwartu, gdy i ty zdecydujesz się powrócić do nauczania.

Obrzuciła go sceptycznym spojrzeniem.

‒ Nie wiem, czy chcę to robić do końca życia, Remusie.

Lupin pokiwał głową.

‒ Sama widzisz. Ja zaś nie bardzo wyobrażam sobie obecnie zamieszkanie z powrotem w tym starym zamczysku bez ciebie.

Zasępiła się.

‒ Rzeczywiście, widywalibyśmy się wtedy tylko na ferie i w wakacje.

‒ Otóż to.

Przyglądała się mężczyźnie z uwagą. Zaskoczyło ją to szczere wyznanie. Oznaczało, że Lupin rzeczywiście musiał ostatnio przemyśleć to i owo. Że brał ją pod uwagę w podejmowaniu decyzji.

‒ Cóż… będę musiała przyzwyczaić się do wydłubywania pierza z twoich włosów ‒ starała się zażartować. Domyślała się, że nie jest mu łatwo. Był inteligentnym, sprawnym mężczyzną, ale w magicznym świecie niewiele było posad dostępnych dla jemu podobnych. Hermiona wiedziała, że początkowo, w młodości, próbował to ukrywać ale dwa lub trzy miesiące wystarczały każdemu pracodawcy na odkrycie krępującej prawdy i pospieszne pozbycie się lykantropa. Remus dość miał porażek, dlatego starał się udawać przed całym światem, że niesie swój krzyż z pokorą i w pełnym pogodzeniu jego konsekwencji.

Lupin uśmiechnął się, ale jego oczy pozostały zamyślone i smutne. Serce ścisnęło się jej w klatce piersiowej, gdy myślała o tym, co musi mu powiedzieć. Jak mogłaby zostawić go teraz w tak wisielczym nastroju, samego w tej starej chacie na odludziu? Nagle przyszła jej do głowy bardzo oczywista myśl.

‒ Kiedy zaczynasz pracę? ‒ zapytała niewinnie.

Spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, słusznie domyślając się, że czarownica coś knuje.

‒ W przyszły wtorek… ‒ powiedział powoli.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

‒ Zanim więc wdepniesz w pierwsze sowie łajno na drodze swojej pocztowej kariery, czy będziesz łaskaw towarzyszyć mi w małej wyprawie?

‒ Wyprawie? ‒ uniósł brwi.

‒ Aha. Minerwa zgodziła się udostępnić mi komnaty Albusa.

Uśmiechnął się krzywo.

‒ Przyznaj, że chcesz mnie tam jedynie w roli rozjemcy między tobą a McGonagall.

Zaśmiała się. Powoli wracał mu humor.

‒ Jest w tym ziarnko prawdy. Ale po prawdzie, zastanawiałam się zawsze, jak to jest kochać się z kimś w hogwarckim łożu z kolumienkami…

Oboje wstali od stołu, Lupin podszedł i przytulił ją do siebie.

‒ … takim czerwono ‒ złotym ‒ paplała dalej, ‒ gryfońskim… Ty Remusie przecież też jesteś Gryfonem…

Patrzył jej w oczy, jakby wzruszony. Co go tak poruszyło?

‒ Chcesz się ze mną _kochać_ w Hogwarcie? ‒ patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem, jego ramiona oplatały tale czarownicy.

‒ Zawsze byleś taki grzeczny Remusie? Nigdy jako chłopak nie zastanawiałeś się nad możliwościami jakie dają kolu… ‒ urwała widząc spojrzenie mężczyzny. _Och…_ Więc chodziło konkretnie o TO słowo, którego użyła...

Zarumieniła się lekko.

‒ A dlaczego miałabym nie chcieć Remusie? ‒ zapytała cicho nim pocałował ją czule w rozchylone usta. ‒ Myślisz, że nie jesteś wart miłości? ‒ zapytała po chwili, gdy stali oparci o siebie czołami.

‒ Wiem o sobie bardzo wiele, Hermiono ‒ powiedział spokojnie. ‒ Wszystkie te rzeczy, które lubisz tak drwiąco wymieniać również. Jestem jednak świadom wielu innych, o których nie masz jeszcze zielonego pojęcia. Może nie będziesz chciała z nimi wszystkimi żyć?

‒ Więc przekonamy się, prawda? ‒ zapytała.

Zaśmiał się ciepło, wziął jej twarz w dłonie i pogładził ją po policzkach kciukami.

‒ Wiesz, że jesteś nie tylko najinteligentniejszą, ale i najbardziej niesamowita czarownica swojego pokolenia? ‒ zapytał, obdarzając kobietę promiennym uśmiechem.

‒ Cóż, wstyd się przyznać, ale zawsze wiedziałam, że jestem bardzo wyjątkowa ‒ zażartowała jeszcze.

‒ Dla mnie jesteś ‒ wyznał.

W odpowiedzi, przytuliła się mocno do czarodzieja.

‒ Spakuj się Remusie i wyruszamy ‒ oznajmiła.

‒ Teraz? ‒ zapytał zdumiony.

‒ Tak, jeśli mamy zdążyć przetestować wszystko, co zaplanowałam ‒ zachichotała. ‒ A poważnie ‒ dodała, widząc minę Lupina ‒ poinformowałam Minerwę, że zjawię się dziś późnym popołudniem.

‒ A czy napisałaś jej…

‒ Nie, cóż… Będzie trochę zaskoczona.

Chrząknął.

‒ Pośpiesz się ‒ poprosiła. ‒ Jeśli na dokładkę się spóźnimy, Minerwa może przerobić nas na świąteczną pieczeń.

***ssss***

Lucjusz Malfoy był mocno zaniepokojony. Jego jedyny syn już od pół godziny nie wychodził z gabinetu Lorda. Tom Riddle wezwał ich dwóch już wcześnie rano, potem kazał czekać na siebie ponad trzy godziny, co było bardzo w jego stylu. Jak usłużnie wyjaśniła im różowoswetra Dolores Umbridge, _jego najbardziej zaufana i kompetentna sekretarka_, PAN NACZELNIK DEPARTAMENTU ma na głowie wiele spraw wagi państwowej. Niecierpiących zwłoki. Wyjaśniła im to, mimo że ani starszy, ani młodszy blondyn nawet słowem nie zająknął się na temat nieobecności urzędnika. Ba! Nawet nie drgnęli na twardych krzesłach od momentu, gdy na nich spoczęli o siódmej rano. Dolores Umbridge z pewnością była najbardziej denerwująca z sekretarek Lorda i z pewnością miał on z jej powodu sporo powodów do radości. Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie, popatrując z ukosa w stronę korpulentnej kobiety. Riddle powiedział mu kiedyś, że ekscentryczna asystentka jest jego maskotka numer jeden, gdyż jest uroczo szkodliwa i denerwująca. Tak, tak to określił. Lucjusz pokiwał tylko z uznaniem głową na te słowa, Lord Voldemort nie miał zwyczaju odpowiadać na pytania, których sam nie zadał.

Wreszcie, gdy się zjawił, zaprosił ich do gabinetu tylko po to, by długo w milczeniu przerzucać starty korespondencji. Malfoy zauważył już, że Riddle lubi odgrywać przedstawienia, potrzebował stale publiczności, przed którą mógłby występować. Arystokracie nie było jednak z tego powodu wcale do śmiechu. Za dziwacznymi zachowaniami, krył się bowiem człowiek równie bezwzględny, co nieprzewidywalny, a teraz mężczyzna ów trzymał za drzwiami jego jedyne, wychuchane dziecko ‒ dorosłe, to prawda ale w starciu z umysłem Lorda, wiek nie grał roli. Człowiek ten miał umysł ostry jak brzytwa i działający w tak niekonwencjonalny sposób, że czasem trudno było za nim nadążyć nawet tak sprytnemu człowiekowi, jak Lucjusz Malfoy.

Dlaczego więc uparcie obydwoje z narcyza trzymali się jego szaty już od dobrych dwudziestu kilku lat? Dlaczego wepchnęli w jego łapska dziedzica całej fortuny Malfoy'ów? Powód był banalnie prosty: tylko dzięki temu człowiekowi miał szanse powrócić stary ład i porządek, którym zachwiał szlamolubny Albus Dumbledore, swoja dobrotliwa naturą i zagadkowa śmiercią zjednując sobie serca szarej masy zamieszkujących Wyspy Brytyjskie czarodziejów.

Wreszcie drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się i wytoczył się z nich blady jak ściana Draco. Lucjusz Skinął Lordowi, a widząc brak zainteresowania zwierzchnika, przerzucił uwagę na syna, uprzednio ostrożnie zamykając drzwi do pomieszczenia.

‒ Wszystko w porządku? ‒ zapytał z troską.

‒ Chyba… tak… v odpowiedział niepewnie młodszy Malfoy.

‒ Chyba?

‒ Och, ojcze, wiesz dobrze jaki jest Riddle. Gdy mu na czymś zależy…

‒ Czego tym razem żąda?

‒ Mam śledzić te szlamę…

‒ Obrońcę Severusa?

Chłopak skinął głową.

‒ Już w szkole jej nie znosiłem.

Lucjusz uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

‒ Szlamy to zwykle same kłopoty, synu. Co konkretnie cie martwi?

‒ Mam ja zabić ojcze ‒ wyszeptał Draco. ‒ Lord chce by Snape'a bronił ktoś o lepszych kwalifikacjach. Potrzebuje tylko pretekstu do zmiany obrońcy. Mam więc przekonać ją do rezygnacji, albo osunąć.

Malfoy zasepił się. Morderstwo. Nie chciał, by na sumieniu syna znalazły się takie uczynki. Zrobiłby to sam, ale wiedział, że Riddle dowie się o tym prędzej, czy później i ukaże ich srogo za nieposłuszeństwo. Nie, taka okazja mogła się nie powtórzyć. Z jakiegoś powodu Lordowi na tyle mocno zależało na sprawie Snape'a, że sukces mógł przynieść rodzinie ogromne korzyści, a porażka ‒ niepowetowane straty.

‒ Przekupimy ją i będzie po wszystkim ‒ pocieszył syna, ale mina Draco, jaka obdarzył ojca słysząc ostatnie słowa sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się zimno.

‒ Więc Granger jest jedną z tych…

‒ Nieprzekupialnych i bezkompromisowych obrończyń uciśnionych? Tak tato. To cała Granger.

Lucjusz milczał chwilę.

‒ Mamy jeszcze czas. Każdy posiada jakiś sekret, którego nie chce ujawnić światu.

‒ Ona jest czysta jak łza.

Starszy blondyn zaśmiał się.

‒ Tam, gdzie nie ma szlamu? Zapewniam cie synu, że każdy ma coś na sumieniu. A zwłaszcza ludzie tacy, jak ona. A jeśli się nie uda, cóż… Będziesz musiał zachować się jak mężczyzna i usunąć przeszkodę z drogi naszego przyszłego Ministra Magii.


	10. IX Kolumienki

IX Kolumienki

Hermiona i Remus aportowali się przed bramą Hogwartu. Mglista, lepka jesienna pogoda przypomniała kobiecie długie lata spędzone w szkole w towarzystwie przyjaciół. Atmosfera tamtych czasów wypełzła wraz z mackami mgły z rowów otaczających drogę wiodącą z Hogsmeade.  
Wszystko w porządku? - Lupin patrzył na nią z uwagą. Wciąż trzymali się za ręce.

‒ Tak ‒ Hermiona wyrwała się z chwilowego stuporu. - Obiecaj mi, że jutro pójdziemy odwiedzić Hogsmeade.

Lupin uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny i objął ją ramieniem.

‒ A podobno wcale nie tęsknisz za szkołą. Ani za nauczaniem.

‒ Po prostu jestem trochę sentymentalna – mruknęła.

‒ Och oczywiście, oczywiście - Remus roześmiał się szczerze.

Spojrzała na niego robiąc teatralnie obrażoną minę.

‒ Bardzo lubię, kiedy się złościsz ‒ wyznał mężczyzna; wziął jej twarz w dłonie i pocałował ją delikatnie. Trwali tak przez chwilę przytuleni, złączeni w delikatnym pocałunku, gdy nagle zza

bramy rozległo się czyjeś zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie.

‒ Profesor Granger, profesorze Lupin... Czy możecie już łaskawie wejść? Kości mnie bolą na chłodzie ‒ gderliwy głos starego Filcha szybko przywołał ich do rzeczywistości. Popatrzyli na siebie speszeni i rozbawieni zarazem.

‒ Ty też poczułaś się, jakby czekał cie teraz długi i mało przyjemny szlaban w Zakazanym Lesie? ‒

zapytał, gdy szli za woźnym przez błonia.

‒ Wcale nie pomaga fakt, że idziemy zobaczyć się z moją opiekunką domu ‒ odpowiedziała mu

szeptem Hermiona.

‒ Myślisz, że ile punktów straci przez nas Gryffindor?

Hermiona postukała się w zamyśleniu palcem wskazującym po szczęce.

‒ Obstawiałabym, że po dwadzieścia.

‒ Za każde z nas?

‒ Yhmm.

‒ Merlinie, już zapomniałem jakie to uczucie.

‒ Tracić a nie odbierać punkty?

Roześmiał się.

‒ Wiesz, Hermiono, że ja chyba jeszcze nigdy żadnego nie odjąłem?

‒ Nigdy-nigdy?

‒ Nigdy-nigdy.

‒ Mnie bliżej było chyba do Snape'a, ‒ uśmiechała się trochę nerwowo. W istocie, im bardziej zbliżali się do zamku, tym w ciaśniejszy węzeł zawiązywał się jej żołądek. Minerwa McGonagall. Kobieta, która przeżyła tak ogromną stratę, zbrodnie, za którą nikt nigdy nie został ukarany. Jej mentorka i dyrektorka. Czarownica, którą zaczynała postrzegać jako kogoś bliskiego, kto jej ufa I kto ma dla niej uznanie. Jak bardzo zawiodła się na niej w momencie, w którym usłyszała o jej planach obrony jedynego podejrzanego w sprawie morderstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a? Bała się spojrzeć w te mądre, surowe oczy i zobaczyć w nich zdegustowanie i złość.

Lupin, wyczuwszy emocje towarzyszki, wziął ją za rękę. Szli więc blisko siebie, ramię, przy ramieniu. Hermiona zadarła głowę i spojrzała na górujący ponad nimi masyw zamczyska. Widziała przemykające za oknami sylwetki uczniów; ci, którzy mijali ich na błoniach, pozdrawiali oboje. Ktoś zapytał, czy wracają do szkoły. Hermiona nie odpowiedziała, zbyt mocno przybita własnymi myślami. Grupka starszych dziewczyn, chichocząc, pokazywała ich sobie palcami.  
Remus pochylił się do niej i powiedział coś półszeptem. Nie dosłyszała.

Drzwi do Sali Wejściowej otworzyły się i zamknęły za nimi z głośnym hukiem.

Zawsze dotąd lubiła ten dźwięk: kojarzył jej się z ciepłem, przygodą, przyjaźnią i jej ulubionym zajęciem; zdobywaniem wiedzy. To tutaj znajdowały się tysiące ksiąg, magicznych artefaktów oraz grono gotowych odpowiedzieć na wszystkie jej pytania profesorów. To tutaj znalazła najwierniejszych druhów, swoje wielkie pasje i pierwszą miłość. Tutaj rozpoczęła swoją kolejną wielką przygodę: pracę jako nauczycielka Eliksirów. Niesamowitym uczuciem było dla niej zasiadać przy jednym stole z tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy przez siedem lat nauki stanowili dla niej wyrocznie wiedzy. Stać się jednym z nich: to było już coś. Chociaż stanowiło zaledwie koniuszek jej życiowych ambicji, nauczanie wspominała z sentymentem, głównie ze względu na relacje, które stworzyła w szkole: zbliżyła się do Minerwy, spędzała sporo czasu z Profesor Sprout i praktykującym u niej Nevillem. Jednak ponad wszystko, zawiązała się tu przyjaźń pomiędzy nią a Remusem: gdy stali się kolegami w pracy, a ona wielokrotnie zastępowała go na stanowisku profesora OPCM-u, gdy przesiadywali razem przy kominku wieczorami ‒ Hermiona musiała przecież przekazać mu, w którym miejscu skończyła przerabiać z uczniami program ‒ poznała tego smutnego, ciepłego człowieka, który żył na skraju społeczeństwa: nigdy mocno się nie angażował, a w szczególności starał się nie wdawać w żadne bliższe relacje z płcią przeciwną. Co miesiąc przynosiła mu Eliksir Tojadowy. Widziała, że Lupin czuje się co raz mocniej zobowiązany i że ciąży mu to niemiłosiernie; zaproponowała więc, żeby w ramach rewanżu zabrał ją przed wakacjami do Hogsmeade. Wyszli więc wieczorem dzień przed zakończeniem roku. Wokół było już ciemno, światła Hogwartu szybko zostały za nimi. Szli w milczeniu, bo nagle zostali zupełnie sami, poza murami szkoły, poza bieżącymi, formalnymi sprawami i relacjami. Nagle nie było nigdzie uczniów, papierów do wypełnienia; nie trzeba było ustalić, czy Lupin musi zrobić z czwartym rokiem powtórzenie o utopcach, czy może to sobie darować. W tej wszechogarniającej ciszy i mroku, tylko ich oczy błyszczały, gdy zerkali na siebie w rosnącym napięciu. Czym było to uczucie? Wtedy jeszcze się nie domyślała. Niedawno rozstała się z Ronem i było jej dobrze w pojedynkę. Ale gdy nagły szelest w krzakach sprawił, że podskoczyła w przestrachu, złapała Remusa za łokieć, a on otoczył ją odruchowo wolnym ramieniem.

Do Hogsmeade doszli trzymając się pod ręce. Wracała okryta jego płaszczem. Na do widzenia (rano miała wyruszyć dość wcześnie, nie podejrzewała by mieli się zobaczyć przed końcem sierpnia) pocałowała go w policzek, a on objął ją delikatnie, acz stanowczo. Wtedy pierwszy raz patrzyli sobie w oczy z tej odległości. Wtedy pierwszy raz wzięła pod uwagę, że Remus Lupin mógłby dać jej to, czego nie dostała nigdy od Rona.

Potem spotkała ja wątpliwa przyjemność padnięcia ofiarą ataku błąkającego się samopas wilkołaka. Bestię schwytano. Czarodziej został oskarżony z dwóch artykułów prawa magicznego: o nieumyślne, trwałe, magiczne okaleczenie drugiego stopnia oraz nieumyślne przekazanie nieusuwalne klątwy poziomu trzeciego. Dzięki prośbom Hermiony uniknął Azkabanu. Nie miała do niego żalu. Jako trzynastolatka widziała przecież przemianę Lupina. Wiedziała, że pozbawiony leku wilkołak kompletnie traci dostęp do ludzkiego umysłu i zupełnie nad sobą nie panuje. Lupin, który towarzyszył jej podczas całego procesu, skomentował to twierdząc, że jest za dobra dla tego świata. Rozbawił ją tym. W tamtych tygodniach, jak i w szpitalu, to ona czuła się jego dłużniczką.

Lupin przynosił jej jedzenie, pomagał w ciężkiej i bolesnej rehabilitacji, tłumaczył na czym polegać będzie reszta jej życia. Wreszcie, co było jej zdaniem największym dokonaniem czarodzieja, udało mu się przekonać ją, że świat wcale nie skończył się tamtej nocy. Jednak w efekcie musiała wrócić na jakiś czas do pustego domu swoich rodziców. Tych kilka tygodni, które spędziła na przeorganizowaniu swojego dotychczasowego życia, pakowaniu się i załatwianiu niezbędnych spraw, wywarło na niej bardzo silny wpływ: dom Grangerów stał porzucony od czasu wypadku samochodowego cztery lata temu, w którym obydwoje zginęli.

Nagle wszystkie wspólne zdjęcia z jej dzieciństwa i nastoletniości uderzyły w nią z silą kuli armatniej. Zmiażdżyły ją i wgniotły w fotel, w którym siedziała zapłakana, przewracając drżącymi palcami strony w albumie. Zbyt dużo złego działo się ostatnio w jej życiu.

Szli przez wypełnione uczniami korytarze. Zgiełk i hałasy dziesiątków butów stopniowo przywróciły Hermionę do rzeczywistości. Wchodzili po któryś z rzędu schodach. Lupin milczał, również zatopiony w myślach, ale ani na chwile nie puścił jej dłoni.

_To dobrze_ ‒ pomyślała.

Raźniej jej było iść przez te wszystkie kamienne korytarze mając go przy sobie.

‒ Remusie?

‒ Mhhmmm? ‒ mruknął w odpowiedzi.

‒ Dziękuję ci, że ze mną tu przyjechałeś. Naprawdę wiele to dla mnie znaczy.

Poczuła, że mocniej ściska jej dłoń.

Usłyszeli za sobą stukot kroków.

Buty na obcasie. Szybkie, długie uderzenia podeszew o kamienna posadzkę. Zatrzymali się. Hermiona nie wiedziała przez moment, czy powinna pościć, czy pozostać blisko niego: nie rozmawiali wcześniej o tym, czy chcą, aby ich dawni współpracownicy wiedzieli o ich raczkującej relacji. Rozluźniła uścisk, ale Lupin nie puścił jej dłoni. Spojrzeli na siebie przelotnie. Remus mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

Dyrektorka szła w ich kierunku, a Hermionie serce podeszło do gardła. Surowy wygląd starszej kobiety zawsze budził w niej respekt, momentami nawet strach, jednak teraz, mając na sumieniu zbrodnię pomocy Severusowi Snape'owi, obawiała się jej gniewu, jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Czuła się jak pierwszoroczna, którą czeka wyjątkowo ciężki szlaban.

‒ P-pani profesor… ‒ powiedział piskliwie. Nieczęsto już zdarzało jej się tak bardzo nie panować nad tonem swojego głosu.

McGonagall zatrzymała się popatrzyła na nich, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Przepraszająco.

‒ Hermiono, zanim cokolwiek powiesz, chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że moja początkowa reakcja była absolutnie niedopuszczalna.

Teraz Hermiona czuła zażenowanie.

‒ Pani dyrektor, ja…

‒ Daj mi skończyć, dziecko ‒ profesorka uniosła dłoń. ‒ Severus Snape był moim uczniem, tak jak ty i Remus ‒ spojrzała na każde z nich z osobna. ‒ Był również moim kolegą. Jak i wasza dwójka. Znałam go wiele lat, wiele razem przeszliśmy i chociaż różniliśmy się niebywale, ufałam mu, bo Albus za niego ręczył własnym życiem ‒ tu ton głosu starszej kobiety załamał się na chwilę, ale po kilku głębszych oddechach Minerwa uspokoiła się i podjęła temat. ‒ Cokolwiek wydarzyło się wtedy… Ktokolwiek… Z jakiegokolwiek powodu… To zrobił… Musi ponieść karę nie mniejszą ale też nie większą niż wina, którą nosi. Masz rację, panno Granger. Severus Snape zasługuje na sprawiedliwy proces.

‒ Każdy na niego zasługuje, pani dyrektor ‒ powiedziała Hermiona trochę nieśmiało.

‒ Być może, moja droga.

Zapadła cisza, którą wreszcie przerwał Lupin, chrząkając cicho.

‒ Minerwo, Hermiono, jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza, chętnie spotkałbym się z Flitwickiem. Ostatnio nie dokończyliśmy pewnej partii…

‒ Idź Remusie ‒ Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego już spokojna. Cały stras uleciał z niej pozostawiając po sobie jedynie mdlące wspomnienie.

Lupin uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz do dziewczyny, pogładził przelotnie kciukiem jej dłoń, po czym oddalił się nieśpiesznie. Młodsza gryfonka odprowadziła go wzrokiem.

Gdy zwróciła się z powrotem do Minerwy, ta wprawdzie nic nie powiedziała, ale wymowne spojrzenie starej czarownicy mówiło wystarczająco: było w nim nieco rozbawienia, ale i sporo troski.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się niepewnie.

‒ Jeśli mi pani wybaczy, chciałabym zacząć poszukiwania dopiero jutro rano. Jestem ostatnio mocno zmęczona. Sama pani rozumie, dyrektor McGonagall. Przemiana… to wszystko daje mi się we znaki.

Minerwa wyciągnęła dłoń i położyła ją w opiekuńczym geście na ramieniu swojej dawnej uczennicy.

‒ Pokażę więc ci wasz pokój. Gdybym wiedziała, kazałabym skrzatom przygotować coś większego… A tak niestety dostaniecie mniejszą z komnat gościnnych. Wprawdzie łóżko jest standardowej wielkości ‒ posłała Hermionie znaczące spojrzenie ‒ ale pomieszczenie jest naprawdę malutkie.

Hermiona nic nie powiedziała. Ruszyły we dwie jednym z wielu hogwardzkich korytarzy. Było późne popołudnie, gwar uczniów powoli cichł, zamek wypełniała wieczorna, leniwa atmosfera

Kolację zjedli w Wielkiej Sali w otoczeniu innych nauczycieli. Teraz, gdy Hermiona chcąc nie chcąc, musiała odejść z pracy, która na co dzień męczyła ją i wypełniała poczuciem utknięcia w roli, która nie do końca jej odpowiadała, kobieta zaczęła doceniać te wszystkie lata spędzone pod dachem Hogwartu, możliwość kontaktu z ludźmi, wymiany poglądów. Szybko zatopiła się w rozmowach z profesorem Binnsem, Pomona Sprout i Horacym Slughornem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, po miesiącach życia w odosobnieniu, tutaj czuła się jak na wyjątkowo wystawnym przyjęciu. Rozkwitła co można było dostrzec po wzroku Remusa, którym obrzucał ją ukradkiem znad talerza. Jej oczy błyszczały. Usta uśmiechały się szeroko, pokazując rzędy wypielęgnowanych zębów. Bujna czupryna niesfornych loków kłębiła się wokół jej głowy, jak nieujarzmiona grzywa. Lupin miał ochotę nie odrywać od niej wzroku: od ogników inteligencji, błyskających w jej źrenicach, dłoni, którymi gestykulowała zawzięcie, gdy podkreślała wagę lub prawdziwość swoich słów. Ich oczy spotykały się co chwilę i widział, że kobieta dostrzega w jego spojrzeniach ten szczególny, intymny wyraz, wyznanie i prośbę zarazem.

Wyszli z sali w towarzystwie kilkorga profesorów. Horacy odłączył się jako pierwszy, narzekając na należne mu podziemne kwatery. Potem pożegnała się Pomona, wyrażając nadzieję, że zostaną jeszcze kilka dni i wpadną na bożonarodzeniowy bal. Minerwa McGonagall posławszy Hermionie wymownie oko życzyła im obojgu dobrej nocy. Wreszcie zostali zupełnie sami i szli milcząc w akompaniamencie dudniącego echa kroków.

Gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, ich usta momentalnie się spotkały, ręce odnalazły twarz, ramiona i szyję partnera…

Hermiona zachichotała.

‒ Aż tak bardzo wziąłeś sobie do serca mój żart o hogwardzkim łożu z kolumienkami, że chcesz to ze mną zrobić po raz pierwszy właśnie tu?

Lupin potarł jej nos swoim.

‒ Wtedy wcale nie brzmiało to na pusty dowcip ‒ mruknął Lupin.

‒ No może nie był to do końca żart ‒ wyszeptała mu do ucha.

Znów ją pocałował. Merlinie… Od tak dawna pragnął dotykać jej nagiej skóry, całować każdy centymetr jej ciała… Jej włosy łaskotały go w twarz, gdy usiadła mu na kolanach i otoczywszy go nogami w pasie zaczęła składać delikatne pocałunki na jego skroniach, policzkach i szczęce. Zsunął z ramion czarownicy szatę i ugryzł ją delikatnie tuż nad obojczykiem zdając sobie po raz pierwszy sprawę, że przy niej nie musi się bać, że nie może wyrządzić jej żadnej krzywdy…

Kiedy przysunęła swoje biodra do jego bioder, wiedział, że poczuła jego podniecenie. Usta Remusa poznawały właśnie rowek pomiędzy jej piersiami ‒ trzymał mocno szczupłe plecy kobiety, gdy na jego kolanach wyginała się w łuk. Wiedział, że go pragnie: po sposobie w jaki oddychała, po zaciskających się na jego skórze i włosach palcach Hermiony. Zaklęciem usunęła z nich resztki odzieży.

Kochali się na siedząco, spleceni ze sobą, czoło oparte o czoło, patrząc sobie w oczy.

Na hogwardzkim łóżku z kolumienkami.


	11. X Dziwy w każdej szafie

X Dziwy w każdej szafie

Stosy kartek, magicznie poupychane we wszelkie zakamarki. Skrytki, szuflady, szafki i szafeczki. Ukryte drzwi, zaklęte drzwi, drzwi objęte hasłem. Drzwi, które nie odpowiadają na nic innego poza subtelna pieszczotą. Klamka żądająca ponchu, kołatka prosząca o cytrynowe dropsy. Klepsydry, różdżki, kilka mieczy i sztyletów, co najmniej tuzin bliżej niezidentyfikowanych jaj, kapa starożytnych monet, worki wypełnione amuletami, medalami, artefaktami. Szafka w której „coś" bzyczało, taka z której wylewała się woda, szuflada pełna hmmm farfocli?

Hermiona stała pośrodku tego wszystkiego, zastanawiając się, czy najpierw przeglądać księgi, których dyrektorzy nazbierali całe mnóstwo, głaskać klamkę, przerzucać kartki i zwoje, karmić kołatkę, czy może zabrać się za uszczelnianie wciąż cieknącej nieco szafki…

Remus wyszedł do Hogsmeade, obiecał, że wróci przed południem i pomoże jej z tym bałaganem. Dochodziła już jedenasta i Hermiona zaczynała z wolna, ale niechybnie, wpadać w panikę. Gdy mężczyzna żegnał się z nią rano, nic nie zapowiadało rozmiarów katastrofy, jaka ja tu czekała. Minerwa wpuściła ją i poszła na swoje pierwsze tego dnia lekcje, zapowiadając, że zajrzy do niej w porze lunchu. Spod dywanu słychać było szczekanie, zza zasłony ciche, choć wyraźne piski, a portrety, którymi zawieszone były ściany gabinetu, szeptały między sobą dekoncentrując ja dokumentnie. Dawni dyrektorzy wlepiali w nią swoje olejne ślepia, komentowali jej poczynania, figurę lub intelekt. Przez ostatnie cztery godziny została nazwana: panną Grennenport, panną Girger, panią Gilbertową, panią Ganges a także zwrócono się do niej per „dziewczynko". Ignorowała ich wszystkich. Oczywiście portret Albusa Dumbledore'a spał i jako jedyny nigdy się nie budził: Minerwa Mówiła, że nikt nie zaobserwował nigdy dyrektora w innym stanie. Obwiniała za to oczywiście malarza twierdząc, że od początku wiedziała, że to partacz ale Albus uparł się na niego, jak osioł i nic nie dało się poradzić. Hermiona podejrzewała, że dyrektor celowo doprowadził swoja podobiznę do takiego właśnie stanu: jego specyficzny sposób bycia i myślenia zapewne nakazywał mu, by tak jak za życia, tak i po śmierci pozostawiać wokół siebie mnóstwo niedopowiedzeń i zagadek. Gdy teraz, z perspektywy czasu patrzyła na te jego dziwna skłonność, zdawała sobie sprawę, jak niemądrym bywały poczynania zmarłego pryncypała: gdyby na ten przykład toczyła się jakaś wojna, gdyby musieli się zmierzyć z czarnoksiężnikiem pokroju Grindenwalda, czy wtedy tez stosowałby te swoje sztuczki? Na szczęście nie dane im było się o tym przekonać.

Drgnęła na dźwięk łagodnego głosu Lupina, który wypowiadał właśnie hasło. Drzwi otworzyły się i wilkołak stanął jak wryty, zdumiony kipiszem, jaki Hermiona zrobiła w gabinecie.

‒ Przeszedł tędy huragan, czy to tylko ty? ‒ zapytał z uśmiechem.

Hermiona rzuciła mu najpierw ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, gdyż zupełnie nie była w nastroju na żarty ze swojej opłakanej sytuacji, ale szybko jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech gdy Lupin wyciągnął z kieszeni zawiniątko, które pachniało zupełnie jak…

‒ Maślane bułeczki i sok pomarańczowy! ‒ wykrzyknęła. ‒ Remusie, ratujesz mi życie.

‒ Tak myślałem, że nie jadłaś śniadania ‒ pocałował ją delikatnie w czoło.

Podczas, gdy Hermiona jadła, Lupin pozbył się płaszcza, podwinął rękawy brązowego swetra i przykucnął nad stertą dziwnych, srebrnych przedmiotów.

‒ Wiesz, co to jest? ‒ zapytała pomiędzy jednym kęsem, a drugim.

Remus pokręcił głową.

‒ Myślałem raczej, że ty i powiesz, Hermiono.

Zaśmiała się.

‒ Nadzieja matką głupich, profesorze Lupin.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się, jednak nie był to jeden z jego bladych, nieśmiałych, skrywanych pod wąsem grymasów. Przypominał jeden z uśmiechów, którymi obdarzył ją minionej nocy: szelmowski, pewny siebie, od którego robiło jej się gorąco. Podejrzewała, że tak właśnie uśmiechał się lata temu, gdy wraz z Jamesem, Syriuszem i Peterem tworzyli paczkę przyjaciół…

‒ Dziesięć punktów od Gryfindoru, panno Granger za niestosowny zwrot wobec nauczyciela.

Zachichotała.

Podszedł do niej. Hermiona przygładziła kołnierz jego granatowej koszuli. Pocałowała go mocno, namiętnie. Kilka portretów wykrzyknęło coś, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Hogwart i tak już paplał o tym, że przyjechali razem, a Minerwa z pewnością nie wytrzymała podczas śniadania (na którym niezbyt elegancko się nie pojawili) i ogłosiła światu ich ślub, sześcioro dzieci i gromadkę psów. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego gdy odgarniał jej z policzka niesforne kosmyki.

‒ Sporo pracy przed nami.

Lupin teatralnie uniósł brwi.

‒ Przed nami? Czyżbym właśnie trafił na staż do świeżo upieczonej pani adwokat?

‒ A żebyś wiedział ‒ klepnęła go w ramię. ‒ Jak będziesz grzeczny, może nawet zgodzę się na twoją aplikację.

‒ Wszystko dla Severusa Snape'a! ‒ zakrzyknął Lupin.

Po jego słowach coś kliknęło, ale Hermiona nie zwróciła na to początkowo uwagi: tu cały czas coś pstrykało, mlaskało i stukało.

‒ Hermiono…

‒ Tak, wiem Remusie, klimaty w stylu „Uwolnić orkę" nie są w twoim stylu… Swoja drogą, Severus Snape jako orka…

‒ Hermiono!

‒ Bliżej mu raczej do pingwina…

‒ Hermiono Granger, ta szafka się otworzyła.

Kobieta zamrugała zaskoczona.

Podeszła do Lupina.

‒ Ale tu nie było dotąd żadnej szafki… Sprawdzałam, zero drzwi, klamek… Nic, jednolite drewno.

‒ A jednak ‒ Lupin objął ją ramieniem.

Ostrożnie sięgnęła po leżący w schowku okrągły, połyskujący, metalowy przedmiot. Jego srebrna, jednolita powierzchnia przywodziła na myśl kulkę łożyskową wielkości sporej mandarynki.

‒ Hmmm ‒ podrapała się po głowie. ‒ Myślisz, że tego właśnie szukamy? Snape wyraźnie mówił o listach.

Remus Lupin popatrzył na nią z ukosa.

‒ Myślę, że skoro skrytka otworzyła się konkretnie na dźwięk jego nazwiska, możemy bezpiecznie założyć, że mamy to, po co przyszliśmy.

Hermiona pokiwała głową uśmiechając się nie pewnie. Zważyła w dłoni kulkę, po czym podała ją Remusowi.

‒ Czyli szybkie sprzątanie i do domu?

Lupin uśmiechnął się wymownie.

‒ Nie chcesz wracać do mojego domku, gdy masz do wyboru wielki szkocki zamek?

Pokręciła głową.

‒ To nie tak. Po prostu… Czuję się tutaj oderwana od rzeczywistości, jakbym…

‒ Cofnęła się w czasie?

‒ Właśnie.

Lupin bez słowa przytulił ja do siebie.

‒ Dobrze, że jesteś Remusie ‒ wyszeptała mu w szyję.

‒ Zostańmy jeszcze parę dni ‒ zaproponował. ‒ Jeśli tylko Minerwa nas nie wyrzuci po tym, co tu narobiłaś.

Hermiona zaśmiała się i odsunęła od mężczyzny na długość ramion.

‒ Sądzę, że plotki, których jej dostarczymy wystarczą za rekompensatę.

Tego wieczora Hermiona i Lupin wybrali się na długi spacer po błoniach. Padała lekka mżawka, jeziora nie było widać zza kłębiących się oparów mgły.

‒ Pamiętam, jak w Hogwarcie odbył się Turniej Trójmagiczny ‒ rozmarzyła się dziewczyna.

‒ To było na waszym czwartym roku?

‒ Tak ‒ Hermiona otuliła się szczelniej płaszczem. Szli powoli, przytuleni, ramię przy ramieniu, powoli zbliżali się do Zakazanego Lasu.

‒ Harry i Ron strasznie żałowali że są za młodzi, żeby walczyć ze smokami, nurkować z trytonami…

‒ A ty?

Hermiona zamyśliła się.

‒ A ja chyba pierwszy raz nie byłam podekscytowana tak bardzo wyzwaniami i tym, że nie mogę się w tym wszystkim sprawdzić, bo bez reszty zadurzyłam się w Wiktorze Krumie.

Lupin zaśmiał się cicho.

‒ W tym słynnym bułgarskim szukającym?

‒ Właśnie w nim. Harry nigdy ci nie opowiadał?

Czarodziej pokręcił głową.

‒ Nie wiem, co we mnie wtedy zobaczył… ‒ Hermiona trochę zmieszała się tą opowieścią i wpadła w lekki słowotok ‒ dość, że gdy już myślałam, że pójdę na bal sama, bo Ron i Harry biegali jak kury z obciętymi głowami w panice szukając partnerek wśród moich koleżanek ‒ ani oni, ani nikt inny nie dostrzegali przecież, że nie jestem tylko kujonką, ale też dziewczyną… Krum, hmmm zaprosił właśnie mnie.

Lupin rzucił w jej kierunku rozbawione spojrzenie, dając znak, żeby kontynuowała.

‒ To nie była żadna wielka miłość… Miałam przecież tylko niecałe piętnaście lat, a on był już pełnoletni. Ale wtedy po raz pierwszy poczułam, że mogę się komuś podobać: tak po prostu. Nie ukrywając swojej inteligencji, zainteresowań… Wiktor mówił, że to mu imponuje, że on przez sport ma niewiele czasu na to, by uczyć się nadprogramowo. A on przecież nie był tępym mięśniakiem, musiał mieć bardzo dobre umiejętności, żeby dostać się do Turnieju… Obiecałam mu, że będę wysyłać opracowania książek, ciekawe uroki i zaklęcia spoza programu.

‒ To naprawdę piękne wspomnienie, Hermiono ‒ powiedział i uścisnął jej ramię. Szli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

‒ Masz z nim nadal kontakt? ‒ zapytał po namyśle.

‒ A będziesz zazdrosny? ‒ Hermiona zerknęła na niego z lekkim niepokojem.

‒ A czego ja mu mogę zazdrościć ‒ Lupin wzruszył ramionami. ‒ Przecież jestem od niego sto razy lepszy, nieprawdaż?

Niby sobie żartował, ale ona wyczuła w jego głowie notkę goryczy. Hermiona przystanęła, postukała się w brodę, udając zamyślenie.

‒ Chyba już wiem.

‒ Co takiego?

‒ Co takiego masz ty, czego nie ma Wiktor Krum ‒ powiedziała.

‒ To znaczy?

‒ Mnie ‒ wyszeptała mu do ucha. ‒ Masz mnie, Remusie.

Przytulił ją mocno, aż a tym listopadowym chłodzie im obydwojgu zrobiło się ciepło, jakby siedzieli nieopodal rozpalonego kominka…

‒ Cholibka! Psor Lupin, Hermiona!

Okrzyk wyłaniającego się z gęstniejącej mgły pół-olbrzyma sprawił, że obydwoje podskoczyli.

‒ Hagrid?

‒ A niech mnie! Kieł, widziałeś? Straciłem właśnie piec knutów.

‒ Jaki cudem? ‒ zapytał Lupin.

Rubeus Hagrid roześmiał się gromko.

‒ Ano założyłem się dzisiaj z Pomoną, że ta cała plotka o panu psorze i tobie Hermiono to wierutna bzdura.

Lupin był teraz wyraźnie zakłopotany. Hagrid poklepał go po plecach, zapewne w wyrazie męskiej solidarności, o mały włos nie przewracając wilkołaka.

‒ Także, tego… może wpadniecie na herbatkę. Albo nie, chlapniemy sobie coś mocniejszego na rozgrzewkę, co? Ziąb jest straszny, nawet Kłowi się zmarzło.

Hermiona i Remus popatrzyli po sobie i wybuchnęli serdecznym śmiechem.

‒ Skoro nalegasz, Hagridzie, to nie odmówimy ‒ wydusiła z siebie wreszcie Hermiona. ‒ A masz może jeszcze te swoje niezrównane melasowe ciasteczka?

‒ A jakże bym mógł nie mieć? Harry czasem wpadnie, czasem który z panów lub pań profesorów, to trzeba czymś ugościć, nie?

Pokiwali głowami i ruszyli za kudłatym wielkoludem, podczas gdy Kieł podskakiwał wokół nich wesoło.


	12. XI Gra

Draco Malfoy chodził tam i sam po swoim londyńskim mieszkaniu. Lord powierzył mu kilka dni temu bardzo ważne zadanie. Problem polegał na tym, że młody mężczyzna wiedział, że zarówno jego ojciec, jak i Tom Riddle nie doceniają przeciwnika, jakim była Hermiona Granger. Żaden z nich nie pofatygował się nigdy by zapytać go o zdanie na jej temat, bo chociaż on jeden spośród nich miał okazję chodzić z tą dziewczyną siedem lat do Hogwartu, starsi i mądrzejsi czarodzieje nie mieli w zwyczaju słuchać młodszych od siebie. Draco uważał, że to było żałosne. Ilekroć próbował powiedzieć cokolwiek o Granger, ojciec uciszał go. Lordowi nie śmiałby wejść w słowo lub zasugerować czegokolwiek, zbyt mocno się go bał. Coś w tym człowieku przerażało go, wręcz paraliżowało; gdy siadał naprzeciw niego w gabinecie, odbierało mu mowę i czucie w kolanach. Podobno byli ludzie, którzy na sam jego widok popuszczali mocz. Kiedyś uważał to za złośliwe bajki. Teraz, gdy dostąpił już wątpliwego zaszczytu widywania Jego Lordowskiej Mości, Draco nie był już taki pewien swojej dawnej teorii. Nawet więcej: zawsze dbał o to, by odwiedzać go z pustym pęcherzem.

_Jego ekscelencja_, jak zwracali się do niego niektórzy podwładni, dał mu zadanie. Jego pierwsze zadanie. Ojciec złożył mu zaś złowróżbna obietnicę, że dopilnuje, aby honor jego rodziny nie został splamiony przez tchórzostwo lub niezdecydowanie. Draco uśmiechał się drwiąco na ten niefortunny dobór słów. Kto, jak kto, ale jego ojciec był człowiekiem tak małego ducha i o tak chwiejnym sposobie bycia, że mało kto mógłby go doścignąć: Lucjusz Malfoy był mistrzem póz, mistrzem drwiny i pogardy dla każdego (co z podziwu godnym uporem wpajał synowi przez wszystkie lata wychowania). Nie to, oczywiście, żeby Draco był wielkim zwolennikiem szlam i charłaków. Nie to, żeby pochwalał traktowanie ich jako równych czarodziejom czystej krwi obywateli, ale żeby zabijać… Ta idea kłóciła się z pełną dystyngowania i upodobania do estetyki naturą młodego mężczyzny. Draco wolał subtelniejsze rozwiązania, podobnie jak Lucjusz preferował robić użytek z rodzinnego majątku niż klątw. Jednak z Granger sytuacja miała się inaczej. Ta kobieta nie była nigdy skłonna do negocjacji. Zwłaszcza tych na temat granicy dobra i zła. Dla niej były to wartości ściśle określone, nienaruszalne; dla niego tworzyły spektrum, w którym przebierał wedle własnej woli.

Czy czyniło go to złym? Amoralnym? Według czyjego kryterium?

Bzdury.

A jednak nie miał ochoty jej zabijać.

Przygotował już plan, wymagający czasu i precyzji, ale całkiem niezły plan, zwazywszy na okoliczności.

Czemu więc się wahał?

Bo wymagano od niego szybkich i zdecydowanych działań.

Tylko jak według nich miałoby to wyglądać?

Granger nie chciałaby z nim nawet wymienić uprzejmości, a co dopiero prowadzić kulturalnej rozmowy. Przymuszanie jej do czegokolwiek nie miało nigdy sensu, nawet kiedy byli dziećmi. Wnosząc z jej absurdalnego pomysłu bronienia Severusa Snape'a, z wiekiem nie stała się wcale mniej uparta. Pozostawały bardziej subtelne metody. Wątpił, żeby to cokolwiek dało, ale rzucenie jej w twarz Avadą nadal do niego nie przemawiało.

Zaklął głośno i walnął z całej siły pięścią w marmurowy blat.

Miał tysiące różnych ambicji, ale zabijanie ludzi nigdy nie było jedną z nich.

***sss***

Severus Snape, gdy wspominał swoje życie, miał wrażenie, że ogląda wyjątkowo chaotyczne wspomnienia kogoś zupełnie mu obcego. Ilekroć z nudów wracał myślami czy to do swoich młodych lat, czy do okresu nauczania w Hogwarcie, dopadało go natrętne poczucie obcości. A jednak, ponad wszelką wątpliwość, to były jego życie, jego czyny i jego odpowiedzialność. Były to lata marnej egzystencji bardziej niż prawdziwego życia. Nigdy nie przepadał za sobą. Wbrew temu, co powszechnie sądzono, wcale nie był zakochany ani w swojej wiedzy, ani tym bardziej w barwie swojego głosu. A jednak prezentował przed światem wizję egocentrycznego dupka, co zapewniało mu przynajmniej spokój i ograniczało wścibstwo otoczenia. Musiał przyznać, że Hermiona Granger ryzowała się na tle całej tej rozmazanej masy ludzi ostrymi barwami nieprzystosowania: każdy, dosłownie każdy widząc jego ochłód, jego obojętność, odwracał głowę i odsuwał się na bezpieczna odległość. Każdy, ale nie ona. Teraz, gdy o tym wszystkim myślał, zastanawiał się, jak skończy się proces dla tej upartej do granic możliwości oraz patologicznie pewnej własnych umiejętności czarownicy. Jak skończy się dla niego.

Wbrew powszechnej opinii, Severus Snape nie nienawidził życia jako takiego. Nienawidził jedynie jego parodii, która musiał dotychczas wieść. Wiecznie zamknięty. Wiecznie w niewoli: czy to dosłownie, przez ostatnie dziesięć lat życia w ukryciu oraz teraz w Azkabanie, czy metaforycznie, gdy był na służbie to u jednego, to u drugiego socjopaty. Wczesne dzieciństwo spędził w klatce przemocy domowej, by potem wydostać się z niej tylko po to, by w Hogwarcie otrzymać pogardę i odtrącenie ze strony kolegów i koleżanek.

Marnym i żałosnym musiałby być dla kogoś, kto zdołałby go poznać na tyle dobrze, by domyślić się tego wnętrza pod stertą szat i zasłoną z przydługich włosów.

A jednak było w nim coś niezwykłego, coś, czego Severus Snape sam w sobie nie zauważał: pomimo braku wygód, pomimo pobytu w najgorszym miejscu w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, Mistrz Eliksirów pozostawał sobą, potrafiąc nie tylko zachować jasny umysł, ale i właściwy dla siebie humor. Być może jego siłą okazywała się teraz owa marność całego jego życia: każde szczęśliwe wspomnienie opatrzone było gorzkim sosem upokorzenia lub porażki, każdy sukces niósł za sobą poczucie straty lub odrzucenia. W efekcie dementorzy szybko stracili zainteresowanie tym mało apetycznym i wyschłym kawałkiem padliny. I odpłynęły dręczyć bardziej szczęśliwych skazańców.

***sss***

Podczas ich nieobecności w domu przybyło trochę kurzu a na niebie księżyca. Remus robił się co raz bardziej markotny, Hermionę intensywniej męczyła blizna po ukąszeniu. Romantyczne chwile z zamku zostały tylko miłym wspomnieniem. Remus zaczął pracę na czarodziejskiej poczcie, Hermiona wróciła do sprawy Severusa Snape'a. Dysponując teraz srebrną kulką i mnóstwem domysłów, postanowiła, że nadszedł czas, by złożyć ponowną wizytę temu czarnowłosemu zrzędzie. Zanim to jednak nadejdzie, postanowiła odwiedzić jeszcze księgarnię _Esy i Floresy_ na Pokątnej oraz duży antykwariat na Nokturnie. Wyszła koło południa. Nie spieszyła się wiedząc, że Remusa nie będzie aż do wieczora (miał do odpracowania nadchodzącą pełnię), a Severus Snape do dnia procesu, którego daty jeszcze nie wyznaczono, nie ruszy się ze swojej mrocznej celi. Poza tym wcale nie miała ochoty ani na widok tego nieokrzesanego gbura, ani to cudowne uczucie świdrującego smutku, które towarzyszyło jej za każdym razem przez cały pobyt w magicznym więzieniu.

Kiedy znalazła się na Pokątnej, powoli robił się już popołudniowy tłok. Po wizycie na Nokturnie miała już przy sobie dwie spore pozycje: jedną na temat czarnomagicznych artefaktów oraz drugą traktującą o właściwościach i zastosowaniach metali w dziedzinie zaklęć i klątw. Nie była pewna, czy cokolwiek w nich znajdzie, ale podejrzliwe oko sprzedawcy ‒ tak, jedno, drugie zasłonięte miał piracką opaską ‒ szybko przekonało ją do bezzwłocznego kupna obu ksiąg.

Taszczyła je teraz pod pachą. Nie odważyła się rzucić na nie zaklęcia zmniejszającego ‒ rzeczy zakupione na Nokturnie miały właściwość dziwnego reagowania na powszechne zaklęcia i uroki, więc wyglądała nieco kuriozalnie z dwoma opasłymi tomami przepychająca się przez…

‒ Hermiona?

Odwróciła się na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

‒ Ginn? Co za niespodzianka! ‒ poprawiła oprawne w skórę woluminy.

‒ Może ci pomogę? Co tam ze sobą ciągniesz? ‒ zapytała kobieta.

Hermiona posłała jej uśmiech.

‒ Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Z resztą, one są z Nokturna. Nie dam ci ich, bo jeszcze przyniesiesz do domu jakiegoś…

‒ Upiorogacka ‒ Ginewra Potter mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo.

‒ Coś w tym stylu, tak ‒ Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko.

‒ Wyglądasz na zmęczoną ‒ zauważyła Ginny. ‒ Ostatnio wyszliście z Remusem tak wcześnie… Wszystko u ciebie w porządku?

Usiadły na ławce.

Hermiona odłożyła książki obok siebie.

‒ Dodaj dwa do dwóch, Ginn ‒ powiedział ponuro. ‒ Bronie najbardziej wrednego człowieka na całym świecie, zbliża się pełnia, a ja czuję się koszmarnie. Serio, okres to przy tym pestka.

Ginny pokiwała głową w milczeniu.

‒ A tamtego wieczora po prostu zasypaliście mnie swoimi obawami, pytaniami, przeprosinami…

‒ Ja naprawdę…

‒ Właśnie o tym mówię, Ginn. Ja nie potrzebuję niczyjego współczucia. Nadal żyje i ‒ z tego co mi wiadomo ‒ nigdzie się jeszcze nie wybieram. A robienie ze mnie biednej pokrzywdzonej, tylko nie dobija, naprawdę. To powinien być miły wieczór, a nie śledztwo wokół mojej znajomości z Remusem połączone ze stypa nad moim życiem.

‒ Kiedy tak to ujęłaś, to brzmi naprawdę paskudnie ‒ kobieta wyglądała na mocno zażenowaną.

Hermiona westchnęła.

‒ To może szybka kawa, na rozluźnienie atmosfery, jeśli oczywiście masz czas ‒ zaproponowała przyjaciółce.

Ginny skinęła głową.

***sss***

Cichy brzęk metalu na kamiennej posadzce rozniósł się echem po celi.

Severus Snape zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się kucającej przy wejściu Grangerównie.

‒ Co to niby ma być, Granger? ‒ warknął.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

‒ Liczyłam raczej, że to pan mi coś powie profesorze.

Spiorunował ja wzrokiem.

‒ A skąd niby miałbym to wiedzieć?

Westchnęła.

‒ No to mamy impas.

Wstał i zaczęła dreptać po jego celi, panosząc się bezceremonialnie od ściany do ściany. Przyglądał się temu z rosnąca irytacją.

‒ Co ty wyprawiasz?

‒ Myślę ‒ skwitowała.

‒ Chodzisz Granger.

‒ Ach, tak. Tak mi się lepiej myśli, profesorze Snape ‒ spojrzała na niego. ‒ Każdy ma swoje metody na osiągnięcie skupienia, prawda? Pan na ten przykład lubił obserwować jak czyścimy śluz ślimaków bez użycia magii, ja preferuję chodzenie.

Ściągnął usta.

‒ Azkaban był uroczym miejscem, dopóki się w nim nie pojawiłaś, Granger ‒ mruknął.

‒ Och, to teraz jesteśmy na „ty"? ‒ uniosła brwi.

Chciał posłać jej jedno ze swoich słynnych spojrzeń, ale jakoś mu się odechciało. Dementorzy odebrali mu jednak nieco animuszu.

‒ Profesorze Snape V powiedziała już poważnie, bez cienia dawnego sarkazmu. ‒ Może my tutaj debatować nad moim lub pańskim sposobem bycia do woli. Możemy częstować się mnóstwem niezbyt miłych słów. A możemy tez współpracować, że tak śmiem przypomnieć, w pana zasranym interesie.

Snape uśmiechnął się nieco zgryźliwie.

‒ Tak się składa, że znam cie na tyle, dziewczyno, by wiedzieć, że obecnie jest to nasz wspólny interes.

Popatrzyła na niego pytająco. Snape przyglądał się jej przez chwilę, z lubościa smakując słowa, które za chwilę miał wypowiedzieć.

‒ Zawsze byłaś ambitna, Granger. I nigdy nie trafiłaś przyjąć porażki bez robienia scen. Wnioskuje więc, że w momencie, w którym zaangażowałaś się w mój proces, stał się on w równym stopniu twoja, jak i moja sprawą.

Hermiona wyglądała, jakby ktoś dał jej w twarz.

‒ Jest pan nieznośnym, starym, niewdzięcznym palantem.

‒ Cały ja, do usług, _M__ademoiselle _Granger.

Spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

‒ Czyli nie wie pan, co to jest i nie zamierza pomóc mi w wyjaśnieniu tego?

‒ Sporo by pomogło, gdybyś chociaż powiedziała, skąd masz tę kulkę, zamiast biegać i rzucać mi się z kłami do gardła, panno Granger. Chociaż w pani wypadku, to bardziej wypadałoby powiedzieć, siekaczami…

‒ W pana wypadku zamiast marudzić i obrażać obrońcę, wypadałoby raczej umilknąć i skopić się na celu ‒ burknęła, podczas gdy jej ręka pokonała odruchowo połowę drogi do ust, by zatrzymać się i opaść wzdłuż ciała. Jej SIEKACZE były w przeszłości rzeczywiście monstrualnych rozmiarów, jednak dzięki Merlinowi, już się uporała z tym problemem…

Snape splótł ramiona na piersi.

‒ Czekam ‒ powiedział. ‒ Skąd się wziął ten fascynujący kawałek metalu.

Westchnęła. Zaczynało ja już dopadać zmęczenie. Azkaban, nawet z tym dziwnym wisiorem na szyi, przyprawiał ją o mdłości i zawroty głowy. Trzeci raz nie był tak samo zły jak pierwszy, ale nadal przebywanie tu nie należało do jej ulubionych zajęć.

‒ Wypadła z szafki w gabinecie dyrektora, kiedy Re… ‒ z jakiegoś powodu nie miała ochoty dzielić się z tym człowiekiem żadnymi informacjami o swoim życiu osobistym ‒ profesor Lupin powiedział pana nazwisko ‒ powiedziała znużonym tonem.

‒ A skąd u diaska wziął się tam Lupin? ‒ Snape popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.

Wzruszyła ramionami, odwracając wzrok. Nie potrafiła kłamać. Potrafiła być bezczelna, co przez pewien czas chroniło ja przed dociekliwością tego człowieka, ale w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów zawsze celnie trafiał w czuły punkt, tak za jej szkolnych lat, jak i teraz…

‒ Pomaga mi…

‒ W to nie wątpię ‒ złośliwy uśmieszek, w którym rozciągnęły się wąskie wargi profesora, sprawił, że prawie zatrzęsła się ze złości.

‒ Cudownie ‒ sarknęła ‒ niech pan drwi do woli.

Skłonił się jej teatralnie.

Hermiona podeszła, podniosła kulkę, po czym wcisnęła ją zaskoczonemu mężczyźnie w ręce.

‒ Życzę powodzenia ‒ warknęła, po czym skierowała się do wyjścia. ‒ Gdy będzie mnie miał pan zamiar przeprosić, proszę wysłać sowę ‒ rzuciła przez próg, nie patrząc w jego stronę. ‒ Korespondencja z przedstawicielem w Wizengamocie jest dozwolona, a jak mniemam, adres Lupina pan zna.

I już jej nie było.

***sss***

Kiedy wróciła do domu, Lupin już drzemał zmęczony w fotelu. Usiadła na kanapie i pogrążyła się w lekturze jednej z zakupionych na Pokątnej ksiąg. Doszła do wniosku, że bez względu na swój uparty charakter, Snape w końcu zmięknie i napisze do niej kilka słów, a do tego czasu ona wolała być przygotowana. Z perspektywy minionych godzin, doszła do wniosku, że spontaniczna decyzja o zostawieniu dziwnego przedmiotu Mistrzowi Eliksirów, była jak najbardziej trafna. Skoro kulka wyskoczyła z szafy na dźwięk jego imienia i nazwiska, to być może pod wpływem jego obecności poznają sekret owego przedmiotu. Chociaż wątpiła, by kryły się w niej wspominane przez profesora listy, miała ona zapewne przynajmniej naprowadzić ich na umiejscowienie legendarnej korespondencji.

Gdy tak siedział, pogrążona w myślach, nagle rozległ się ostry, natarczywy dźwięk sowy, stukającej dziobem w szybę okienną.

Remus podskoczył rozbudzony tym niespodziewanym hałasem.

‒ Musiałem zasnąć ‒ stwierdził na wpół przytomnie.

‒ Niewątpliwie ‒ rozbawiona, Hermiona podeszła i ucałowała czarodzieja w policzek.

‒ I tobie tez dobry wieczór ‒ wymamrotał ‒ gdzie byłaś cały dzień?

‒ Trochę tu, trochę tam ‒ wzruszyła ramionami. ‒ Widziałam się z Ginewra na Pokątnej. Przypadkiem, o drodze do _Esów i Floresów_. Wcześniej byłam na Nokturnie…

Remus Zmarszczył brwi, odprowadzając dziewczynę wzrokiem do okna.

‒ Na Nokturnie?

‒ Acha. Musiałam pogrzebać trochę w ich parszywych książkach. Nawet nie wiesz, jakiego maja tam teraz sprzedawcę…

‒ A skąd ta wiadomość? Spodziewasz się jakiegoś listu?

Zachichotała.

‒ Właściwie, to tak, ale nie dziś… Nie spodziewałam się, że Snape tak szybko zmięknie… To znaczy v zająknęła się, skupiona na odwiązaniu wyjątkowo zmotanego węzła na nóżce ptaka. ‒ Powiedzmy, że trochę mu nawtykałam… I wyszłam, zapowiadając, że nie wrócę, póki nie przeprosi. Na to ostatnie raczej bym nie liczyła ‒ dodała, zamykając okno, ‒ ale zostawiłam mu naszą zdobycz z Hogwartu i być może kulka się otworzyła, albo coś w tym rodzaju…

‒ Nie skonfiskują jej? ‒ zapytał Lupin już całkiem rozbudzony.

Pokręciła energicznie głową. Rozwijała teraz ciasno zwinięty rulonik.

‒ Nie, przeszła testy na obecność niebezpiecznych zaklęć.

‒ No proszę ‒ mruknął Remus ‒ nawet Azkaban wkracza na inne tory. Kiedyś, jeśli już wpuszczono na wizytę, najchętniej kazaliby ci biegać w samych gaciach, a teraz… ‒ urwał, widząc, że Hermiona pobladła.

‒ Hermiono? Co się stało? ‒ Wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do niej.

Kobieta wyciągnęła do niego drżącą dłoń, drugą zaś zakryła sobie usta.

Była przerażona.


End file.
